To Mend a Broken Soul
by I.Plead.Ignorance
Summary: Suna is in great need for medinin, but Gaara only wants the best to save his people. Tsunade couldn't do it, so in comes Sakura. Unknowingly, she ends up healing not just lives but a broken soul of the Kazekage as well.M for adult sit. &LEMON!
1. Prologue

**So I am furiously interested in Gaara as a character and decided to write a new fic. with him as the main focus with a bit of cherry blossom on the side it should make for an interesting story, as I do plan on it becoming.**

**SQUEEE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WOOTNESS, SO HERE'S A PRESENT TO EVERYONE! .**

**Enjoy and I would love comments on how to improve it, and I do intend on going off the beaten path so don't flame me for doing my own thing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto:( **

**Prologue

* * *

**

Gaara growled in frustration as the incompetent fools before him kept talking over issues he felt did not need to be addressed currently or, if he had his way, ever. Slowly he tried to regain his composure but when he started to calm down the damn idiots would drag him into another futile conversation for his opinion on the matter before jumping into another topic entirely with his comment left hanging on deaf ears.

"ENOUGH!" He roared as he jumped from his chair and jabbed his finger in the direction of the door, "DON'T EVER STEP THROUGH MY DOOR UNLESS YOU HAVE ANYTHING INTELLIGENT TO SAY AND FOR SOME OF YOU, YOU MIGHT AS WELL RESIGN SINCE YOU NEVER HAVE ANY OPINION WORTH NOTING!"

The befuddled men scrambled to their feet while furiously shuffling their papers into manila folders. Muttering apologies, they quickly take their leave while leaving behind a trail of papers that managed to slip by them in their haste.

As the last man slammed the door, Gaara let out the breath he was holding and slumped back into his overly-stuffed chair. Swiveling the chair to face the gigantic bay window he slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose while muttering incoherent words.

This day was just not turning out as he hoped. What he wanted to address was the sudden depletion of medi-nin Suna had and the possible ways to fix it, but he should've known better than to discuss important matters towards the ignorant men who choose to go about every day pretending all the negative things are not really there.

"Stupid. Incompetent. Fuckers." He mumbled.

The sun was slowly setting, he was getting hungry and to top it off, he was responsible towards his people and their injuries. Many of which where slowly dying because of the third-rate (at best) ninjas couldn't perform a simple healing jitsu! Gaara felt his anger rise and quickly he tried to dispel it.

"Hey Gaara, you didn't meet me for dinner so I brought you some!" Temari walked over towards her little brother and set a plate filled with teriyaki chicken before him. Her green eyes immediately caught on to his tense stare directed at the window and flicked his ear.

"What the-"

"Hey, why are you so pensive?" Temari mentally patted herself on the back for fluidly changing the topic.

Gaara let out an agitated sigh, "our medi-nins are incompetent fools and we need to find someone to train them."

"Have you tried going to Tsunade? She is the best medi-nin throughout the entire fire country-"

"She is Hokage Temari, she wouldn't be able to stay here in the time frame needed to best train these morons."

"Well, then why don't you go for the next best thing?"

Gaara's interest was immediately attentive, "who?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" A bubblegum haired woman of 19 years old walked up to her sensei with shining emerald eyes. Her lithe form was elegantly covered in a red silk shirt and tight black skirt with spandex shorts beneath. The posture of the woman was confident and alert as she quickly did a sweep of the room making sure her blonde haired friend wasn't listening in on what could possibly be the solo-mission Sakura desperately wanted. 

"I noted your request for a solo mission and decided to grant it, but" Tsunade looked at her hard in the eyes betraying the gravity of the situation, "if you do not report within the set time period then I will send ANBU to recover you and you will never be given a solo mission again do I make myself clear?"

"Hai"

Tsunade nodded in approval and continued on, "Sakura you're the best student I have ever trained and it shows through your efficient work both at the hospital and on the field. As much as I would like to keep you here, Suna is in dire need for a damn good medic nin to train the under qualified nincompoops that are there at the moment. And by request of the Kazekage himself, you will be training anyone who shows even a hint of chakra control and will not leave until both he and I see fit. Therefore; this mission has no completion date and you may not see Konoha for many months. As such; the Kazekage is making living arrangements for you and anything else that he sees fit.

"Remember Sakura, you are representing this village at all times; how you act around others and what you choose to say should be heavily weighed before being said or done."

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

"You will leave as soon as possible and a small sum of money will be given to you upon your arrival in Suna."

"Domo arigato for this opportunity, I shall not fail you or Konoha." Sakura deeply bowed before vanishing in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Her inner Sakura was pumping her fist in the air with huge exuberance, while on the outside she remained stoic as she jumped from roof top to rooftop.

_I wonder what happened to the regular medi-nin in Suna? From what I know, they haven't encountered war or any sort that would deplete them much less any other nin from there. It's been relatively quiet._

_Hai, I guess we'll have to ask the kazekage when we arrive, ooh I hope he's hott, maybe we'll get lucky!_

Sakura shook her head from those thoughts and spotted the quiet Hyuuga heir walking by herself. Smiling, she jumped down in front of her friend,

"Ohayo Hinata, what brings you here by yourself?"

Hinata offered a kind smile in return, not at all startled by her friend's sudden appearance, "I was just thinking" a small blush crept across her cheeks and Sakura smiled knowingly,

"If you just tell the moron you love him you wouldn't be wondering what it would be like kissing him at the moment."

The blush became deeper and the white-orbed woman turned to look a different way, "I w-was n-not-"

"You can't lie to me" Sakura waved Hinata off and decided a good subject change was in order, "so I'll be leaving for a mission shortly and I'm wondering if you could look after my apartment while I am gone?"

"Certainly Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave her friend a hug, "I have to go pack right now and I'll leave shortly after that. The key is under the fake rock near my door and feel free to use it whenever you wish to be alone."

Hinata nodded causing a few stray strands from her long violet hair to fall into her face.

Sakura gave her friend a departing smile before once again taking to the rooftops towards her apartment a few blocks near the gates; a small smile still adorning her lips.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. Because I'm not sure if I should continue, it's still in its raw form and I have no clue how to go about this story for the most part, but your comments on whither or not this story is worth continuing will be a great amount of help!**

**Feliz cumplianos a mi, feliz cumplianos a mi, feliz cumplianos a I.Plead.Ignorance, feliz cumplianos a mi! Ha I Sang to myself in spanish, wootness! **

**(Gives out birthday cake to everyone)**


	2. Chapter 1: Unassuming Smile

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto –crys- oh well!

* * *

**

Gaara frowned to himself as he stood on the rooftop of the Kazekage tower deep in thought. The dark void of emptiness seemed more prominent then the night before. A sense of longing was pulling at his consciousness furiously to a point where he wanted to kill something to get it out of his system rapidly.

Another deep sigh escaped his cold lips. Why did he feel like this? Ever since returning from the Chuunin exams he never felt complete-in sync with his inner self. Every sleepless night, he would find himself mulling over feelings and what it would be like to be Naruto and truly have friends, those who always stuck by his side despite him having the Kyuubi inside of him. He wanted that, to have someone he could count on being there, not becoming afraid when his anger spiked suddenly. But he knew it was impossible, no one in their right minds would even consider talking to him much less become friendly.

Alone.

He was completely and utterly alone in the world. Destined forever to go through this world rejected and unwanted; a nuisance. Even his siblings were afraid of him, though they were becoming bolder, when put in his tumultuous quake of anger they would break like fine crystal. Leaving him alone and unchallenged with only the damn demon to keep him company with the sadistic humor he no longer shared.

If only…

If only someone could understand him. If only they took the time to see beyond his façade and smile at him meaningfully. If only someone was bold enough to stand up to him, to provide a challenge and make him think before committing the negative action intended.

So he stood there; looking far off into the ceaseless desert with questioning eyes and an indescribable emptiness pitted at the very bottom of his stomach. Always searching, but never performing the needed action to find it.

Little did he know that he didn't need to go searching for the cure. He need not leave Suna, for the cure was coming to him in the form of a fiery, hard-headed, woman who wasn't easily swayed. In fact, little did he know, the emptiness was longing; years of it built up into steep columns around his cold-beating heart, and soon they would crumble under the mighty smile of a pure Leaf village goddess.

Until then he would continue to balance on the small antennae on the topmost spire of the tower, feeling alone, unwanted and forever longing for that warmth that the desert sun could not quench.

* * *

Sakura was rapidly running through the desert kicking up the fine grains of sands behind her with her pink hair freely flying behind her untamed. Just like her hair, she felt that way. Completely free of Konoha's constant rules and the tight scheduled life she, up to this point, lived. She knew this feeling wouldn't last long so she savored every morsel of freedom before returning to another different yet stricter schedule she would have upon entering the Suna village.

**I wonder who the Kazekage is?** Inner Sakura interrupted the peaceful silence and Sakura responded,

_I don't and besides it is highly possible it's another old man_

**Not from what I heard. They said he was the youngest to become Kazekage, so he must be really smart and strong! **Inner Sakura smiled deviously and Sakura just cringed,

_We're not here to hunt for dates, the soul purpose is to train and heal nothing less than that so you can kiss your fantasies goodbye because I will not allow them to remotely come true._

Inner Sakura pouted, **No wonder you're still single, all you do is work, work work. Sheesh!**

Sakura rolled her eyes before pumping more chakra into her legs. She didn't like the sudden spike in temperature and the sooner she reached Suna the better.

* * *

Gaara found another pile of papers on his desk upon entering his office and inwardly groaned with frustration.

Temari and Kankurou were right behind him,

"Gaara, why don't you just take the day off?" Temari suggested as she scooped up the papers, "I'll take care of this."

Kankurou smiled, "Yeah, besides you have to look good when Sakura-chan comes, from what I hear, she's a knock out!"

"Hn"

"Oh don't tell me you're not in the least bit interested if the kuniochi is as the rumors say?" Kankurou scoffed in a joking manner as he pushed his brother out of his own office, "now don't come back here unless she's with you!" Sending a wink his way, Kankurou shut the door on his brother and turned to his sister who smiled,

"I hope our plan goes well" Temari sat on the chair with the official stamp at hand.

Kankurou waved her off, "It will, if there's anyone in the world right for Gaara it's Sakura."

"Yeah maybe she's what can melt that cold layer off his heart."

Silence enveloped the room save for the occasional clump of the stamp. Kankurou lied down on the meeting table looking up into the arched ceiling mulling over his own thoughts.

"Hey Tem?"

"Yes?"

"You think sending seven of our top medi-nins to their death was a great idea?"

"It was necessary to acquire Sakura."

"Yeah, but we could've just transferred them somewhere else" Kankurou deducted.

"I didn't like the skanks hanging off of Gaara shamelessly" Temari looked up to see her brother sitting on the table with his legs crossed.

Again silence took over the two siblings before Kankurou once again spoke as he played with one of his puppets,

"Gaara would eventually find out, he always does."

"Yeah, but by then he would be too much involved with Sakura to be angered."

"Hopefully" Kankurou added.

Temari nodded her head in grave agreement, "yes hopefully."

* * *

Sakura walked through the gates of Suna with a sleek layer of sweat upon her reddened face. She was a little winded, but nothing a quick nap could take care of.

Whispers followed her as she walked down the market street. A few cat calls were directed at her but she did nothing to acknowledge them and kept walking with her unwavering gaze directed forward.

A slight tug on the hem of her skirt made her look down to see a watery-eyed little girl with beach colored hair,

"Are you the new doctor here to save my mommy?"

Sakura went down on her knees to become level with the girl and gave her a reassuring smile, "yes, I am here to save your mommy and every sick person in this village."

The girl jumped into Sakura wrapping her tiny frame around the kuniochi. The little girl gave Sakura a peck on the cheek, "Thank you" the girl smiled before skipping away singing, "My mommy's gonna be okay, O' what a happy day!"

Sakura's smile couldn't be whipped off. She just loved kids and knowing how much that girl trusted her, a stranger, with her mother and believed in her sparked a fire within her and silently she vowed to do her best. And when she eventually left Suna, she would leave knowing she left behind the best midi-nin team ever.

She got up on her feet and began walking, stopping every once in a while when someone addressed her with medical concerns about themselves or a loved one.

Little did she know that jade orbs followed her every move trying to decipher her actions, becoming ever more engrossed with each radiant smile she flashed. He was drawn to her and he wanted to know why.

* * *

He watched her kneel down to the little girl with a kind hearted smile. Her smile made his head light and when she spoke, it seemed heavenly to his ears as though angels where singing a peaceful hymn.

He followed her through the alleyways, using shadows to hide him from her view. Every time she stopped so did he. And every time he glanced into her eyes he saw a growing determination mixed with unassuming kindness to all whom she addressed.

He felt a growing anger towards the people as a realization hit him.

_She will never look at me like that. I nearly killed her in the Chuunin exams-she'll see me as a monster._

He wanted to kill her for making him feel so unsure, so vulnerable, and so…different. Shubaku no Gaara was not weak, and she would pay for making him feel like that! The kuniochi would suffer!

The sand in his gourd reacted violently to his emotions and he was about ready to let the sand out when his murderous thoughts were disrupted by laughter; a genuine laugh so pure and beautiful that he forgot his killing intent and instead, focused everything on her laughter so full of mirth that his heart reacted to beating rapidly against his chest.

He loved to hear that sound-her sound and decided to come out of the shadows. To see what her reaction would be towards his sudden appearance and to see what she would do.

"Look it's the Kazekage!" Someone gasped.

The crowd surrounding the pink Kuniochi turned and bowed respectfully towards him. Sakura though, remained standing as she stared at Gaara before her smile grew bigger and she ran over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him.

"Gaara, it's been a long time since we've last met, I'm glad to see you!"

Gaara stood there perplexed by her sudden closeness. Sakura sensed this and quickly let go,

"Domon nesai Gaara-san, I was just happy to see you! You are completely different than our last meeting and I'm elated to hear that you accomplished your goal of becoming Kazekage!" She bowed towards him respectfully before righting herself-her unassuming eyes glinting with happiness.

"Why?" Gaara bluntly asked, "The last time we crossed paths I nearly killed you."

"True, but I believe that time changes people and I am not one to dwell on the past anymore." Her chakra radiated serenity when she spoke. She looked him in the eyes unwaveringly with no qualms towards him and his heart beat became quick,

_Maybe she is the one I've been yearning for. Maybe she's the cure._ Gaara took his time to look her over, forgetting the other villagers bowing before him, "Come, I shall show you to your apartment."

Sakura nodded before turning to the people and waving goodbye.

_I'm not sure what it is she's doing to me, but I don't mind it. Perhaps I should look into this more; perhaps I should get to know her?_ He glanced towards her before smirking, _Yes, I definitely should._

**So I decided to make this an official story and I will continue it! Wootness! **

**So I'll tell you this, since I'm coming into this story cold with ideas just coming as I am writing every chapter; I need your help! Yes, _YOUR _help with feedback and suggestions so I could improve this and meld it to most of your liking. For instance, a few people wanted a longer chapter, so here it is! I love to listen and will do anything in my power to appease most of you, so don't be shy, though unnecessary flames would be widely useful to avoid! **

**Domo arigato! And have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mating Season!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sakura let out a gasp as she opened up her knew apartment door. Before her was a great room elegantly made in traditional Arabian style complete with the deep hues and silk curtains. To her right was a sitting room and a corridor leading to other rooms. From the left was a top of the line kitchen complete with brown granite countertops and a middle island. In the middle of both rooms was an elegant dinning room with a hand carved table in the center.

"Wow" she breathed out completely amazed by everything. Her apartment was nothing compared to this, this palace!

Slowly she took a few tentative steps on the cherry wood floor as if it would disappear. And slowly she ran her hands over a bust of an Arabic stallion.

"You like it"

She jumped before blushing completely forgetting Gaara was even there, "It's so beautiful." Her eyes were alight in wonderment as she turned to face him, "you didn't have to get me such a lavish apartment"

"I didn't" He bluntly spoke as he leaned on the door frame.

Sakura's smile waned a bit, "oh, well tell whoever arranged this thank you."

Gaara gave a small nod, "be at the tower first thing in the morning. You'll receive your assignments and schedule."

"Hai Kazekage-sama"

Gaara inwardly winced at the formality before turning to leave.

_Why would she start being formal to me when minutes ago she called me by my name? Maybe she doesn't see me as a friend. Hn, why should I even care?_

**Because the little kuniochi is different then the rest.** Shukaku readily answered Gaara's question with a "duh" tone as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

_So?_

**Kid, I sometimes question your mind's capability. Do you not see how delicious she looks? Her curves, those breasts, that ass? Damn I'm getting-**

_Enough! You have no shame._

**And you have no love life, I guess we balance each other out.**

Gaara grunted in disgust as he made his way down the main street, powerfully striding over to his rarely used apartment. His mind kept wondering back to a certain pink haired kuniochi and no matter how much he strove to rid her from his mind, she would always pop up and silently he cursed beneath his breath as he opened his own apartment.

Alone…once again.

Gaara's apartment was plain and small. Before him was a small sitting room and to the left an even smaller kitchen possessing the bare minimum of appliances needed to get by. Down the hall to his right was the only room in the house connected to the bathroom/washer-dryer area. And despite the warm natural hues on the walls and floor, it felt cold to him.

A small layer of dust covered every inch of the small apartment and Gaara just narrowed his eyes as he turned and walked down the narrow corridor towards his room, the only room free from dust.

He opened the door with a small creak and he walked in allowing his sand to come out from the gourd to make sure nothing was out of place.

As soon as he was sure, he put the gourd down and walked over towards the bathroom. Slowly he began to strip and soon he was naked allowing the night wind of the desert to soothe him from the open crack of his window before turning on the shower. He waited for a minute before walking in the shower and ever so slowly, his muscles began to relax as the hot spray pelted down on him relentlessly.

His mind began to break down the day's events from Temari and Kankurou throwing him out of his office to leading Sakura to her temporary living quarters.

_Sakura_

Unknowingly a small smile graced his features as he slowly indulged himself in her smile, laughter and gentle touch. Her skin, like porcelain so flawlessly smooth and gentle under the sun; shining like an angel's wing. His thoughts then drifted more to imagining her touch on his chest. Slowly rubbing her skilled medic hands on his pectorals and then slowly wandering lower towards his stomach. He could hear her laugh as her hair brushed his shoulder when she went down to kiss him. Her captivating green eyes half lidded with lust as she-

**Why waste your time imagining this when you could have her?**

Gaara immediately snapped out of his…musings and looked down to see the reaction his body had and he lightly blushed in mild embarrassment.

_Damn it, not even one day she's here and I'm reacting like this?_

He reached over towards the shower knob and turned it towards the coldest and cringed as the ice, cold water stabbed him like a thousand needles.

He would have to avoid Haruno Sakura at all costs; the most minimal contact with her should easily cure him of this…wanton feeling that overcame him. It wasn't prohibited by him in any way and he'd be damned if he let one person make him react like that!

**Get used to this feeling kid**

_Hn, why should I Shukaku?_

**Because it's close towards mating season, and this time you can't avoid it. The harvest moon will appear throughout the month therefore increasing our lust drive ten-fold.**

Gaara narrowed his eyes, _I will NOT allow a damn moon or your hormones to control me and my emotions._

**Hey kid you can't help it, by having me in you, you contract these fine qualities. Better start wooing your soon-to-be mate because the more you hold out, the harder it will be to control yourself as every day passes. And the last day-**Shukaku broke off trying to yank at Gaara's chain.

_What about it?_ He mentally snapped.

**By the last day if you don't…satisfy yourself, you go on a sexual rampage and rape the first female you spot. Come to think of it kid, wait 'til the last day, I can't wait to see you wake up next to a dead, naked woman.**

Shukaku broke off into an evil cackle, slowly fading away retreating to another section of Gaara's head.

Gaara slammed his fist into the wall causing that portion to disintegrate and fall. His (nonexsistant) brows furrowed as only one word ran through his mind,

_Fuck!_

---

Sakura felt the warm rays of the early desert sun caress her face in a soothing manner and immediately a smile graced her lips as she opened her emerald eyes to witness the most spectacular sunset she had ever seen in her life. Carelessly, she threw the silk sheets off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She raised her arms above her head and arched her back as she lazily stretched.

Standing up, her bare feet touched the cold floor and she made her way towards her dresser. She need not take a shower this morning for she had one last night so she stripped off her tank top and pink boxer-shorts and put on a green tank top and short, brown shorts that barely touched mid-thigh. She then turned towards the end of her bed where her brown boots were situated with a pair of white socks.

Sakura once again looked out her window to see the disappearing hues of purple, pink and bright orange as the sun peaked over the horizon almost shyly. Her smile grew content and she began to hum a lullaby her mother had sung her when she was little.

Taking a scrunchii off the mahogany dresser, she carelessly put her shoulder-length pink hair into a messy ponytail with some stray strands framing her face.

_Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it._

**It's not even six o'clock and you can predict what the next fourteen hours would turn out as? I think it's going to suck!** Inner Sakura wined not at all chipper to be awake so early in the morning unlike her counter part.

_Think postitively, we get to see Gaara-kun…_ Sakura stopped in mid sentence as she caught the suffix she used and what she stated. Did she actually miss Gaara? No, she only said that for her Inner Sakura to be happy; yeah that's right.

**Keep telling yourself that pinky**

Sakura ignored the last statement as she began to butter her toast while waiting for the coffee to be done. As she bit into the first piece of toast, Sakura took a deep breath to smell the wonderfully rich aroma of French vanilla coffee in the morning.

She stood up from the stool and walked over to one of the numerous cabinets and stood on her tip toes to grab a blue ceramic mug. Then she reached for the coffee pot and poured the intoxicating liquid and added a few spoonfuls of sugar before walking back to the island and finishing up her meager breakfast.

She looked up to see the time from the clock hanging near the fridge.

_A Quarter to six, I should head over to the tower and see if Gaara is in. And if not, I could always wait until he does come in._

Her mind made up, she grabbed her keys and walked out the door, careful to lock it before walking down the stairs and outside into the cool morning air.

It only took her five minutes to reach the tower and she strode over towards the secretary.

"Excuse me is Gaara in?"

The old woman looked up with a disdainful look upon her face. The horn-rimmed glasses magnified her eyes horrendously and vaguely reminded Sakura of a vulture with her hooked nose. The lady spoke in a cracked voice,

"You mean the _Kazekage-sama_ you insolent child." She corrected Sakura with a condescending tone that made Sakura feel as though she were a kid being reprehended by their parents for playing in the neighbor's yard.

"No I mean Gaara" She snapped with her eyes narrowing before speaking in a sugar-coated voice, "I would appreciate it if you stopped from correcting me, in your old age it should be I correcting you rather than the opposite happening. Now would you kindly answer the question I originally asked or do you want me to ask again since you probably forgot it already?"

The woman snorted in a snooty manner, "he is in" noting the girl walking towards his office she stood up, "where are you going?"

"To see Gaara, I have an appointment with him"

"I don't have you scheduled-"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, "you didn't ask my name therefore you cannot possibly assume whether or not I have an appointment to keep."

"Then state your name!" The lady was flustered by now growing impatient by Sakura's antics.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond when a door slid open and Gaara's voice boomed over the empty reception area,

"Haruno if you're done chatting with my secretary I would highly appreciate it for you to come inside and stop wasting my time!"

"Sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She muttered before following Gaara into his office.

The office was plainly done, nothing extravagant save for Gaara's plush leather chair. The rest of the room contained a long table with many chairs and in the middle was a projector. She turned to see him situated on his chair and motioned for her to sit on the chair across from him and she did so.

"Good morning Gaara, how are you doing?"

Gaara gave a small grunt for response allowing the silence to engulf the two. Sakura fidgeted not accustomed to such a stale quietness so she attempted a conversation again,

"So how are Temari and Kankurou?"

"They're doing fine; both now are helping at the hospital." Gaara eyed her as her bright smile was set straight,

"Hai, I hear you are really short of medi-nin and I'm ready for your instructions."

Gaara gave a short nod, "you will tend to all of the patients in the hospital today. You have full command over everyone there both patient and staff; what you say goes and if anyone gives you a hard time send them to me. Then the rest of your stay you will be teaching classes and after those are done you shall head up to the hospital and work there.

"I expect by the end of the month your students would be able to handle their chakra and know many concepts involving the anatomy and how to heal certain diseases. I will check up on you daily to make sure your curriculum is up to my expectations and if they aren't I will not hesitate to punish you. Do you understand?"

"Hai Gaara" Sakura stood up and made a motion to leave when Gaara spoke,

"Haruno I-"

"Please call me Sakura, Gaara"

Agitated he began his sentence once more, "Sakura I want to say thank you on behalf of Suna. The people really appreciate the sacrifices you made to come here and…" he struggled to formulate the words, "I am glad we were able to acquire you." By then his face was red in embarrassment as he silently swore that he would kill Temari next time he spots her.

He awaited to hear her laugh at him but instead he felt a warm embrace and he opened his eyes to only see the top of her head. Gaara returned the gesture by hesitatingly wrapping his arms around her small waist and breathing in the vanilla smell that radiated from her and he put his chin on her head soaking in her gentle embrace.

_This closeness is not as bad as I thought. It actually feels…nice._

For a rare moment in his life, he smiled a real smile as he pulled the female closer to him relishing in the feel of her in his arms.

**Yeah a lot o' smut in this one! It seems as though Gaara is slowly allowing himself to indulge in normal human tendencies while trying to tame his demon side as well. But will he fully allow himself to trust Sakura, to let her in on his troubled past and present? Could she actually be the one to mend him or will she find another to love before he tells her his feelings?**

**Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 3: Friends!

**Same old legalstuff: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

_This…feels nice_ Sakura thought as she pressed her cheek into his chest. She loved the feeling of his protective arms around her waist. For once in her life she felt secure…and l-liked, yeah liked…

Slowly she pulled away upon realizing how much time they spent in each others arms. Her shining emerald eyes looked up to him hesitantly and his jade orbs gazed down at her…emotionless.

Sakura could feel her heart plummet. What was she thinking! He didn't see her like that, probably only just as a friend. Stupid! Love, psht, what a stupid concept, it would never happen to her, especially thinking Gaara, _THE_ Shukaku no Gaara to be precise, would actually love her. Sakura kept her smile on though she was breaking on the inside,

"Well those patients can't heal themselves, I'll see you later Kazekage-sama." With that she booked it out of the office forcing herself to keep her gaze forward and on the ground before her.

If she did look up she would've seen the lost gaze he was giving her, still standing in the spot where he held her just moments before.

**Cheer up pinky, there are plenty of fish in the sea and-**

_Don't give me that shit._ Sakura interrupted with malice _Love is a concept that is highly unattainable…especially to me._

**It's been six fucking years since the whole Sasuke incident and four years since you got over him. Don't you think it's time to find yourself a man?**

Sakura gave a sardonic laugh, _Who would want me? I'm ugly, weak and completely worthless._

**Would you take a moment and listen to what you said?** Inner Sakura was becoming irritated with her partner's self-loathing pity party. **In Konoha you had to beat the guys off with a tree forget the damn stick! You also nearly surpass the Godaime herself in medical jitsus, strength and overall power. Worthless?** Inner Sakura gave an undignified snort,

**How many people in this month have you saved? Huh? You healed Neji five times on ANBU missions and without; he would've been dead five times over! So don't give me that fucking shit Sakura and snap out of it! So what a guy doesn't like you! It's his fucking loss not yours! But you shouldn't hate him or become distant with him. Just establish a friendship and nothing more, he seems like a good person to consult with so yeah you lost a possible lover, but you gained a very important friend right? I mean I DO have a life and would rather spend it not listening to you all the time and let someone else do the bitch slapping around here!**

Sakura gave a small smile, _You're right. I mean I don't need a guy to make me feel good. Thanks._

Inner Sakura waved her hand, **hey no biggie, I am you after all; I'm sure you would've figured it out eventually.**

A few minutes had passed before she found herself in front of Suna's hospital. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back and pushed open the doors with a determined face. Upon taking her first breath of sanitized hospital air, she immediately let out a confident smile.

This was her element.

_Bring it on!_

**Bactiria, germs, illnesses and other bad things, fear us because here we come!** Inner Sakura pumped her fist in the air with a V for victory sign while laughing uncontrollably.

_Yeah, hear we come_ Sakura thought placidly as she walked up to the receptionist's desk, "Excuse me, I'm Haruno Sakura, here to-"

The receptionists waved her off with a kind smile, "we've been waiting for you Doctor Haruno. Your presence has been much anticipated by many and they can't wait to see you work your magic."

Sakura returned the smile, "and I can't wait to reach their expectations, I assure you I will not fail you or Suna."

* * *

Temari was furious as Kankurou held her back from killing the blue-haired nurse who dared to call her a fat whore,

"Let me at her I'll kill her ass and-!"

"What is the meaning of this! Your attitude is disturbing the patients!"

Temari was about to give the person a verbal bashing when she turned to see,

"SAKURA!"

"Temari, keep it down!" Sakura spoke in her regular authoritative voice she always used when working. "Room B-37 requires at least twelve hours of sleep for their head trauma to fully heal." A huge grin replaced the stern frown from before, "but nonetheless I am elated to see you!"

Both girls gave one another hugs before going straight to commenting on the scrubs,

"I never viewed you as the duck type" Sakura stated as she eyed the yellow ducks decorating both her shirt and pants.

"And I thought you had more taste then the regular blue scrubs!"

"What were you expecting, pink?"

"Well erm…" Temari nervously patted her index fingers together while looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't you think it's time to look at the other patients?" Kankurou interjected while leading her by her shoulder into the room adjacent to the three. "We could catch up while you're healing."

Sakura looked at the clip board at the end of the board while flipping through pages. "Immune system is down a bit and her blood count is below standard. Who the hell wouldn't gain any sense to give this patient a blood transfusion bag? Kankurou I want you to get one ASAP. Temari I want hot packs pronto.

Sakura took a thermometer out of her bag and looked up to see the patient with bright colored eyes and sand colored hair. She was a middle-aged woman with curly locks, "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be your doctor" she offered the woman her million-dollar smile and the woman smiled,

"My daughter said she had met you, and said you'd make me better, but the doctors said there's nothing they can do for me."

Sakura looked at the thermometer and shook it off before looking at the woman, "in their circumstances, then yes you would only have a few months to live with the type of Cancer that you have. But obviously they didn't tell you about me and I could make you as good as new within a few hours tops."

"Don't get my hopes up Doctor"

"I never lie to anyone muchless patients with life-threatening illnesses" Sakura patted the woman's arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "and within the next day you'll be as good as new able to spend time outside of here with your daughter and living a normal life once again."

Tears came down the woman's face as she squeezed Sakura weakly back, "you are a God send Doctor Haruno! Y-you don't know how much gratitude I feel towards you. I can w-watch m-my baby girl grow up!" She sobbed harder and Sakura stood up,

"I'll schedule your surgery for six in the evening, is that alright?"

"Anything's alright."

Countless hours had passed as Sakura did numerous check-ups, nurse firing, doctor bashing, and surgeries, most of them with the clueless doctors standing by watching her and paying acute attention as she explained everything in full detail. By the time she was done with the last surgery and making a list of needed supplies, it was one o' clock in the morning.

She had let Temari and Kankurou go at eleven thirty claiming they needed their sleep, leaving just her and a few on site staff in the whole twenty acre hospital. Sakura sighed with exhaustion as she threw her scrubs in the trash and changed into her normal clothes.

Every muscle in her body was screaming for rest and she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she walked down the soundless main street of Suna in a sluggish pace. She had to make a chakra replenishing tea, Shizune had taught her, when she got back to her apartment that was un-conveniently fifteen blocks away.

She figured by the time she got home, made the tea, showered, and became ready for bed, she would only get three to four hours sleep before waking up early to make her lesson plan for the seven o' clock to three o'clock class, _then_ heading over to the hospital where she would have to cope with the ignoramus medical staff once again.

She wasn't sure if she could make it like this for a week much less a month, with Gaara on her ass no less!

_But I have to, Suna needs me to heal them and to train others for them to depend on once I leave in Kami knows how long!_

* * *

Meanwhile Gaara was standing on top of the Kazekage tower with arms folded across his chest. Staring out into the village with a curious look tinting his unfazed façade he spotted a certain pink haired vixen that has haunted his mind all day.

_She seemed…broken when she looked at me._

**Females do that all the time to make the males go after them. Like in those stupid stories that always end in happily ever after** the last three words were spat on as though he just begrudgingly swallowed cough medicine. **She's trying to play the damsel in distress hard to get card on you.**

_What should I do Shukaku?_

**Ravage her, bed her make her scream your name-**

_Never mind I should know asking you of all people was a completely brainless act altogether._

**She's screaming hot virgin pussy ready to be taken with legs wide-**

_Be quiet!_ Gaara growled _She is to be respected more than just a piece of raw meat hanging in the butcher shop window._

**I dunno I would want a piece of that.**

_This discussion is over. _Gaara jumped off the tower allowing the feeling of wind rushing past him to soak in before allowing his sand to catch him just a few feet from hitting the ground. Immediately afterwards he disappeared with his sand and moments later appeared before the weary kuniochi with his stoic face ever dominant on his face.

"Sakura" he acknowledged as though they merely bumped into each other by sheer coincidence.

"Kazekage-sama" Sakura weakly acknowledge.

Gaara frowned, "why did you suddenly go back to addressing me by my title?"

"Ano, I-I wasn't sure if-"

"Call me Gaara" he smirked satisfied to see the irritated look on her face from being interrupted.

_Karma's a bitch_ he thought.

"Gaara" She smiled her beautiful smile reaching her eyes and he fought the sudden urge to kiss her senseless. "-and I'm glad we're friends"

He caught the last part of her sentence and his heart dropped,

_She see's me as a friend?_

"Well it's late and I have to go, I'll see you later Gaara-kun!"

_A friend!_

**Relax kit, she hasn't been lost yet.**

_Were you not listening! She see's us as friends!_

**All the more reason to prove her wrong. Come tomorrow she'll be second-guessing her decision…That is if you allow me to help you along.**

_I will not-_

**Do the side-ways tango with her I know. Do you think I'm that stupid? Just go with the flow and allow things to happen, instincts are very useful once you allow them to take control.**

_I have a horrible feeling and kami help you, if you do anything I deem unfit-_

**You can't do anything to me **he smirked cockily.

Gaara growled but after a moments concentration he conceded and winced as he saw the mischievous glint in the raccoon demon's eyes.

He then focused his attention back on the real world, where did Sakura go?

**So here's a few things, Gaara will be a bit OC as well as Sakura because I have power to mold them into what I see fit for this story.**

**Furthermore; information I put in here is law in this story I don't care if I got a few minor details wrong, though I wouldn't mind hearing from you and I usually consider other people's words. **

**Also this does in no way go along with the Manga or Anime series so please no comparisons.**

**AND If I offended anyone concerning the Cancer issue then I'm sorry, but I know what I'm writing because I have experienced a friend going through and surviving stage four brain cancer, cancer free for 4 years before being diagnosed with Leukemia AML just this January who also could have liver and colon cancer, until then don't bitch please.**

**Reviews are always welcomed and I'm sorry if I came off as a bitch just then --;.**


	5. Chapter 4: Horney Demon More Pronounced

**Same old legal stuff: I don't own Naruto…or the characters…or chocolate…man I want chocolate soo bad right now:'(

* * *

**

Sakura awoke with a grimace as every muscle in her body burned, hell even her hair was hurting. Groaning, she got out of bed and shuffled over towards her closet. Quickly she picked her clothes not caring if they matched or not and dragged her feet towards the kitchen where she drank coffee and ate toast as she scribbled on a piece of paper writing down the lesson plans to go over that day with her class.

The thought of teaching her peers and some older adults made her giddy with excitement yet terrified at the same time. But if Tsunade thought she was more than capable enough to handle the job then she would be damned to let that trust fall short, and she was more than determined to truly prove how great she can be both physically and mentally.

Filled with a new burst of confidence, Sakura strode over towards the door, coat in hand and began to make her way towards the conference room that would be her teaching area in the Kazekage's Tower.

**Speaking of the kazekage **inner Sakura started to smirk with a spark in her eyes that made Sakura uneasy **did you feel those abs yesterday? I mean talk about instant orgasm!**

Sakura shuffled uneasily when she walked down the street as a blush crept over her cheeks,

_I'd rather not have you discussing this…ever._

**Oh come off it! I am just a part of you so what I'm speaking is what you most often deny or lock up in that huge head of yours. Plus, Shukaku and I agree that you two should-**

_Shukaku? Since when have you been buddies, more importantly how?_

Inner Sakura waved off the question **as I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted, he and I both agree you guys should stop being stubborn and get it on!**

_That is unacceptable; I am here for a singular purpose and that purpose only, no relationships or nothing. Plus it's strictly professional between Gaara and I nothing else!_

**Shukaku said that Gaara said the same thing and you two should-**

_SHUKAKU IS IN MY HEAD?_

**Nooo, **inner Sakura rolled her eyes as though she were talking to an ignorant three year old of why there's separate bathrooms for genders. **But I do relay our conversations as does he with Gaara.**

_Figures, I can't get any privacy at all_ Sakura was starting to get pissed off when she found herself in front of the tower.

Inner Sakura started to fade with a mischievous smile **have fun at work today piky!**

Fighting off her anger with breathing exercises, she pushed open the cool glass doors and began her journey up a flight of sandstone stairs and down the wooded corridor. She stopped at a door with a paper sign on it saying:

"Medi-nin training lead by Doctor Haruno Sakura"

She smiled at the attempt to make it more school-structured and mentally noted to thank and figure the person who did this.

Sakura twisted the knob and stepped into the room taking in the fresh smell of chalk, books and openness the room provided. Looking across from her was a wall of windows; some were opened allowing the breeze to lazily blow through the room and out the door she left opened. On the end of the wall was a heavy crimson curtain fluttering at the teasing touch of the wind every so often and for a moment, she closed her eyes allowing herself to feel, smell, and hear the peaceful wind before walking over towards her desk. It was nothing fancy by any standards and it had the necessities Sakura had listed and sent to Suna before her arrival, but she felt the need to personalize the desk and mentally noted to go to the market as soon as she had the chance to buy some trinkets.

A knock on the door frame cut her loose from her musings and she looked up to see a male of twenty years with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes,

"Is this the medi-nin class?" his voice was reserved and softly spoken as if he hadn't put it to use for a while and for a moment she thought of Sasuke before sending the man a smile,

"Yes, and I'll be your sensei for the course, I'm Haruno Sakura, please take a seat." She gestured towards the empty desks, each containing a weathered book of the human anatomy.

The male gave her a small nod before walking up the first row and stopping at the last desk in the corner. And carefully, as though the desk were brittle, sat down keeping his eye on the book.

Hours had passed and Sakura was starting to get a migraine as some students just kept interrupting her lessons with irrelevant questions, passing notes, and sometimes throwing spit balls at her, in which case she brutally beat them up and used them as an example for proper healing techniques.

"Now can anyone tell me the main organ used in the circulatory system?" She asked with irritation lining her voice.

The class furiously shuffled through their books not bothering to look in the index, which got a vein to show on her head. The blue eyed man from before raised his hand,

"Ajax?" She acknowledged.

"It would be the heart, though the lungs are vital, it is the heart that pumps the blood throughout the body and next to the brain, the hardest organ to heal."

"Because of your well-informed response you are exempt from taking today's quiz" she heard a few groans and murmurs of _tyrant_ in the room but brushed them off, "now I will allow ten minutes of studying before I issue the test, but I must warn you of two things" she paused and swept over the room with an ominous glare, "One, I will NOT tolerate cheating, cheating will result in expulsion and if I'm kind; a severe and grueling task in which you'd wish you were the cadavers we will be dissecting within the middle of the month. SECONDLY I will give a test at the end of each day to make sure you were paying attention to the previous lessons and the current one-from tomorrow on, you will have no time to study right before the test; I will not waste teaching time for slackers so consider this day a rare treat." She noticed several nods and couldn't help but let out a smirk,

"alright you have five minutes to study-"

"I thought you said ten!" a woman protested.

"Yes, but I spent five minutes clarifying the rules" Sakura said uncaringly "you now have four minutes to cram, I suggest you get started studying rather than complaining."

* * *

Gaara stood at the open doorway with a confident smirk on his face. He felt aroused seeing that fire in her eyes as she disciplined unruly students, and her professional nature-uncaringly cruel made him shudder with the prospect of breaking her. 

For a while he just stood there content by just watching her; the way her hips swayed, how her loose hair blew softly along with the breeze, and how those pink lips moved tauntingly as though to say he would never taste them.

_How wrong they were _he thought.

**I told you kid; allowing your instincts to take over opens another playing field…enticing isn't she?**

Gaara unknowingly nodded before mentally snapping out of it, _I'm only allowing you to do this so you could get off my back_

**It's all you kid I'm just here for the ass watching, and the season has only just started. Speaking of getting off a back, wouldn't it be great to get on hers and-**

_Enough, I am already getting hard from watching her, I don't need your crude words to put an image in my mind._

Shukaku allowed a toothy grin to escape before answering in a rare sing-song voice, **Oh you don't need me to do that, those nights with a cold shower prove that you can provide a healthy enough image of our soon to be mate.**

_Our?_

**You forget easily that I am a part of you, and when you do take this woman to bed, you'll need my experience if you want your woman to scream your name.**

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Gaara snapped his head up to look into those sparkling emerald eyes and fought the physical urge to blush from being caught in such a manner with an ahem problem down south.

"I told you I'd be watching over you classes to see if you're teaching the necessary materials." He kept his voice steady and business like while silently cursing a cackling Shukaku.

"Well class has been over for a few minutes and I thought by the pensive stare that you were trying to tell me something."

**This is it kid, ask her if she wanted go out for lunch, start courting her damn it!**

_I do things at my own pace_

**Which is why at the rate your going we wont get laid until we're eighty and that weapon of yours is all shriveled up from old age AND lack of use. Unlike you kid, I don't fancy dying a virgin.**

Mentally shooting a glare at the raccoon demon Gaara spoke, "I would like to discuss your further endeavors you have planned for teaching this class notably over lunch."

**What ever happened to, 'hey let's do lunch then fuck afterwards?'**

_I'm doing things my way_

**Yup the gods must hate me…I'm going to die a virgin.**

_Is there anything else on your mind other than having sex?_

**Well would you rather I go back to my other hobby of killing everything you see, because I'll do that, hell knows with all this sexual frustration I need it!**

Gaara barely caught the last few words of her sentence,

"…at the hospital."

"It can wait" with that Gaara grabbed her wrist a bit harder than intended and speedily walked down the stars and out into the streets.

Sakura was taken aback by his demanding behavior and crushing grip and voiced her opinion, "Gaara, you're hurting my wrist"

**Don't damage the goods kid! **

Gaara immediately released his hold as though he touched hot coals, "sorry" he quickly mumbled before shoving his hands inside his pockets. Mentally he berated himself for doing that and calculated with the way events have been happening, she will never accept him more than just a friend and he'd remain with an empty void of loneliness to cope with.

**You give up too soon kid. The day is only half done and it's time I take over for a bit.**

Gaara didn't have a time to fight Shukaku for control over his body and soon found himself unable to control bodily functions save for breathing and talking.

_What are you planning on doing!_ He growled

**The first step of the courting ritual; flirting.**

**So this was a more of a humor chapter with many innuendos and what-not. Just trying to meld Shukaku into a more prominent character and the next chapter, I promise will get very interesting. Until then, **

**Rating will be the most kind of donation I could ever ask for, and plus winks I want to know if Gaara and Sakura should kiss or not AND to boost my ego to encourage my muses to produce chapters faster!**

**I'd say I'm borderline blackmailing you my readers but alas…I am not, just merely…nudging you towards that little box of options at the bottom left corner!**

**Hasta la taco!**


	6. Chapter 5: Gaara's Temptations

**Disclaimer: Same as always, nothing new…so what are you doing? Read already!

* * *

**

He couldn't control one damn thing.

Gaara became increasingly irritated as Shukaku kept flirting with _HIS_ woman and he knew Shukaku could feel his murderous stare. He wanted to kill Shukaku for taking over his body, yet as he watched Shukaku skillfully comment Sakura, earning a small blush, he didn't make an effort to fight for dominance.

_But it still won't be me, she would just fall in love with Shukaku not me._

**Kid I am you plus she should get used to both of us.**

"Gaara?"

"Yes?" Shukaku answered.

"You're acting different." She stopped in front of him and directed her piercing gaze into his. And for a moment Gaara could feel Shukaku tense. Her gaze softened a bit before she explained, "I am just really confused; you go from quiet and stoic to talkative and flirty." Shukaku and Gaara thought the tinge of confusion was a cute aspect before proceeding,

"I'm not used to being in the presence of such a beautiful female."

Gaara quirked an invisible eyebrow towards the corniness Shukaku used.

_Yeah you sure are quite the ladies demon aren't you?_

**Females like the corniness** Shukaku growled in defense.

"Well, could you cut it out?" Sakura rubbed her shoulder in uneasiness, "I prefer talking to Gaara who I came to know not you Shukaku."

**Damn that bitch is smart**

Gaara smirked _that's why she's my female._ Shukaku stubbornly relented his hold and once again Gaara was on the outside with a sulking Shukaku in the furthest depths of his head.

"How'd you know?" Gaara asked.

"It may sound cliché but the eyes are the windows to ones soul and when I looked through yours I noticed they didn't have that lively spark you usually posses."

Gaara smirked, "you bruised Shukaku's ego you do acknowledge that?"

Sakura laughed joyfully and her eyes began to sparkle with mirth, "yes, but he'll have to get over it. Besides, I prefer your company more so than his."

Gaara began to blush but turned his head to the side and spotted a little café. "Do you still feel up to have lunch with me?"

"Of course, I never pass up an opportunity to have lunch with the oh-so famous Kazekage!" She teased and to show him that she was joking she gave him a poke on his taut shoulder.

Gaara in turn grabbed her poking hand and gently, almost lovingly, tugged her inside the cozy café. Once inside, he sat down with Sakura across from him and he took the moment to gaze at her flawless features.

To him, she didn't seem like the shinobi type. Not one scar marred her visible skin nor did she have that intimidating presence a usual kuniochi possessed. Instead, her skin was as smooth as porcelain and her attitude seemed elegant yet in her eyes you can see a small fire ready to ignite once provoked. A silent strength, he supposed, she had. And that itself intrigued Gaara, it made him desire to see that inferno that torrent of passion in more ways than one.

"Sakura, how are my siblings performing at the hospital?"

She gave a small laugh, "they're excellent Gaara, in fact; without them I'd probably end up killing most of the staff there."

A small, barely audible chuckle escaped his lips as a waiter arrived carrying two menus.

"Hello I'm Ajax, your waiter for this afternoon. The special today is a BLT on rye with a salad and a cold Granita." Ajax finally looked down to see none other than his sensei and Kazekage sitting at the round table.

Sakura smiled when she looked up from her menu, "hello Ajax. I guess the special sounds great but instead of rye can I have wheat?"

"Anything for you" he smiled before his nerves froze as he turned to see the Kazekage glare icily towards him, "Sensei" he quickly added on the last part so as to assure the hot-tempered red-head that he didn't see Sakura in another way as that.

"I'll have the same" Gaara quickly grabbed Sakura's menu and shoved theirs into Ajax's stomach causing him to stumble before shortly regaining his balance.

"You don't have to be so rude Gaara"

"How do you know him?" Gaara bypassed her reprimanding thinking she was trying to distract him from figuring out he was her lover.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow while resting her chin on her folded hands, "he's my student, one of the brightest and most skilled as far as chakra control goes."

"I don't want you seeing him"

"That can't be helped Gaara, he's my student." There was a heated pause before realization dawned on the pink haired kuniochi, "you're jealous!" She pointed a finger at him before bursting out into a fit of laughter thinking of the absurdity of his rage.

"Hn" Gaara blushed both from anger and embarrassment and turned his head away towards the window; glaring daggers at the commuters who walked by. "I'm not jealous" he mumbled.

This caused her to slowly ebb her laughter into giggles, "so then you wont be mad when I tell you that him and I had mad sex on my desk?"

"WHAT!" Gaara jumped up from his spot causing most of the café to go silent.

"I was just kidding, plus you were there all day" she didn't mind everyone looking at her, but knowing Gaara's reputation as a Kazekage, she immediately sobered up from her laughter and grew serious, "I'm not the kind of girl either, who would have sex with anyone, much-less; a student so please calm down Gaara-kun people are watching." She hissed as she tugged his arm with her super-human strength causing him to ungracefully fall into his chair.

"You were joking right?"

"Yes, for kami's sake I'm still a virgin!" She exclaimed with mild irritation etched on her features.

Gaara held back a satisfied smile and was saved the trouble of responding when their orders came. They began to eat in silence each lost in their own musings and before long they were done with their food and Sakura stood up, "well I have to get going Gaara, the hospital needs me." He stood up as well leaving money behind to pay the bill but not for a tip.

"Perhaps after you're done at the hospital we could get to know each other better and catch up on the years."

"I would love that Gaara, but I may not be out until late, yesterday it was nearly two when I arrived at my apartment."

"You forget Sakura, I don't sleep."

"Well I do Mr. Sandmaster" she stuck out her tongue playfully not noticing the tempting look in Gaara's eye as he held back the urge to suck on her tongue and ravish her mouth with his.

"Until tonight kuniochi" he replied with a playful tone whispering in her ear before disappearing with his sand, leaving Sakura to mull over the recent encounter as she journeyed towards the hospital.

* * *

Several grueling hours had passed and Sakura found herself outside the hospital at twelve in the morning with weary feet dragging sluggishly on the dirt ground.

Gaara dropped silently to the ground in front of her with a small frown, "you seem tired."

"yes" she acknowledged, "but between here and my apartment I should be able enough to walk straight." Before she knew what was happening Gaara picked her up bridal style and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

"Gaara, I'm perfectly capable-"

"You should save your energy Sakura" he could've chuckled at the irony of reprimanding a doctor health-wise rather than she doing it to him.

She crossed her arms and pouted like a five year old and Gaara forced back the urge to take her on the roof then and there.

**Wow if this is how you are at the start of the month, I can't wait to see you towards the middle; that is to say if you make it that far kid.**

_I have more control than that._

**As everyday passes your control will lessen kid. Damn don't those lips look tantalizing or what? Why don't you just kiss her, just to see what she tastes like?**

_No, not yet at least. _

Shukaku grinned, **or until she's sleeping.**

Gaara looked down and cursed all known gods for getting in such a predicament. In his arms was a sleeping kuniochi who snuggled closer into his chest and he faltered when he landed.

She was distracting him unbearably so and the tightness in his pants could testify to that. With every stroke, every cuddle, images popped into his head of how he would make this innocent cherry blossom scream for more.

A vivid one of her chained to his bed became dominant. Her pink hair was disheveled and her eyes half lidded with lust. Her chest was heaving with anticipation as she lay there in all her glory. The hoarse voice, hers, begged ceaselessly while bucking her hips wildly seeking release from his unrelenting fingers.

**Damnit let's take her now!** Shukaku growled.

_No, I wont_. Gaara struggled to formulate a logical sentence trying to convince himself what he was thinking was wrong. But as his length twitched rubbing against his boxers, he groaned in bliss.

**Give in to it, you know you want her. To be in her tight**

Gaara growled as he entered her open bedroom window and rapidly put her on her bed. He had to get out before doing something regrettable.

**Taste her lips.**

Gaara gave in to Shukaku's demands and lent down to capture her cherry-red lips. Pure ecstasy ran rampant on his clouded mind as he began to suck her lower lips occasionally licking them as if she were some rare delicacy. He ran his hand down her neck and stopped at the junction. He wanted to bite her, to claim her as his and no other.

_NO!_ Gaara jumped away from her, his member painfully throbbing. He had to go before he got out of control…and also to take care of his other problem.

He turned his back to the beautiful vixen and jumped out the door with only one logical thought running through his still hazy mind,

_Spring, she tasted like spring.

* * *

_

**So readers, what do ya think of that little steamy episode? Halfway I noticed it was getting a bit boring so I decided to spice this up a bit ;) Tell me what you think and what you want to see in the upcoming chapters.**

**Review, and domo arigato ahead of time!**


	7. Chapter 6: CPR

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**AND! I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO THE PERSON WHO INSPIRED ME TO WRITE UP THE THEME IN HERE; ****crazyanimeidiotnumberone****. Very awesome idea I may say, and I think all of you will enjoy this chapter thoroughly. ;) (wink wink, nudge nudge) **

**LIMEY GOODNESS ALERT!**

**ONWARD BOUND, AND TALLEY HO!

* * *

**

Gaara fought back another urge once he saw her walk into his office. It had been a week since that incident and progressively, he noticed, his primal urges tried to dominate his habitual thinking process; every time he laid eyes on her or experienced something, he would fantasize about her. Just yesterday, he could recall, he went to the market and saw a painting of cherry blossoms and he soon found himself smiling in _public_ no less!

"You wanted to see me Gaara-kun?"

**Yeah see you naked** Shukaku grinned.

"I wanted to discuss your progress at the hospital"

Shukaku inwardly snorted, **that's a lie if I ever smelt one!**

"So far the survival rate went from seventy-four point eight percent to ninety-eight point nine percent. I am also re-teaching the current staff there and they are grabbing those concepts exceedingly well."

Gaara had to death-grip the arms of the chair to keep himself from leaping over the desk and ravishing her senseless. Her voice was seductively taunting and he wanted to kill her for ignorantly making him feel this way.

"Good" he roughly spoke, "now leave" he came out harsher then he intended and wanted to slit his own throat when he saw the brief flash of hurt cross her face.

"Gomen for disturbing you. My lesson plan will be on the table" she dropped a manila folder on the dark table with a thud and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

_She usually says goodbye_

**Nice going kid, now you made our cherry blossom feel like shit!**

_Shut-up Shukaku_

**Make me!**

Gaara growled in annoyance finding the argument pointless and juvenile.

A knock echoed from the door and without his permission, it opened. Kankurou smiled at his brother upon entering,

"Hey Gaara!" he greeted as he picked up the folder and began to skim through its contents. "I just past Sakura-chan" Kankurou waited for a response but was only met with a grunt. Breifly he looked up to study his brother; frowning when he didn't see the reaction he was hoping to get. "She seemed…" he trailed off and his eyes became as big as saucers, "holy guacamole!"

Kankurous fought back an urge to grin as he rapidly formulated a plan.

"What?" Gaara asked unfazed by his brother's outburst.

"Did you go over Sakura-chan's lesson plan?"

"No"

"Well it seems like she's teaching CPR today"

"Your point being..?"

"My point being is there's an odd number in the classroom to practice the techniques, therefore; she's going to lip lock with one of her students!" Kankurou wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "perhaps she'll find a boyfriend after all; most of Suna's single male population finds her highly desirable."

**No one is going to touch OUR female unless he wants a one way ticket to hell!** Shukaku became furious and Gaara mentally nodded in agreement. Unable to formulate words because of his anger, Gaara just stood up and walked out the door emitting a dangerous auora around his being.

Kankurou meanwhile put his hands behind his head and let out a soft chuckle,

"Ah what a tangled web we weave when people think Kankurou is naïve!" His cheshire grin only grew when he distinctly heard the sound of an upturned secretarial desk and the fluttering of papers slowly ascending to the floor.

_Hook line and sinker_

"Alright class today we'll be working in pairs. Numbers have already been distributed and the pairs are boy-girl and since our numbers are uneaven, whoever drew the blank paper will be working with me as my assistant.

All of the men furiously looked over their papers and one by one their faces fell. A shuffle in the far corner turned Sakura's head,

"I guess I am your partner" Ajax walked up keeping eye contact with her. She flashed him a smile thankful to have him than the other perverted guys in the classroom.

"Alright, I shall be the person in need of CPR and Ajax will follow every step I say."

Sakura lay down on her desk after clearing it from all of its clutter.

"First off you establish unresponsiveness, speak to the person in need, shake them gently and if they are unresponsive then you can begin using CPR. Now Ajax will you kindly see if I'm responsive or not?"

Ajax shuffled and touched her shoulder. A little spark was sent down Ajax's spine as he gently shook her.

"Now that he's clearly seen my inability to respond he can continue on to opening my airways. In order to do this, he must lift my chin up."

Ajax tilted her chin up and stared deeply into her emerald pools and all thought left his brain.

"Now you look, listen and feel for a pulse if there is sign that the person is breathing barely or not at all then you deliver two breaths towards them. To do this you pinch the person's nose, give each breath mouth to mouth over 1.5-2.0 seconds; watch the chest rise as you do this; allow exhalation between breaths."

Ajax lightly pinched her button nose musing at how cute it was and his heart sped as he lent down and stopped a mere centimeter from her inviting lips. Her breath was dancing enticingly on his lips and their breath mingled with one another. Slowly he closed the gap and began to breathe out for her struggling with himself to not kiss her. But eventually his desire won and swept over his normally functioning body and began to move his lips over her.

Sakura's body became rigid once she felt his lips move over hers slowly. Well aware that the class was sending cat calls their way and despite her best efforts to move, it seemed as though she were paralyzed to the desk. Tightly she closed her eyes and moved one of her hands to his chest to push him off when his warm presence vanished and she was brought back to reality when she heard the smack of a body hitting the wall.

She opened her eyes to see Gaara furiously holding Ajax against the wall while using his sand to punch the crap out of him.

Jumping to her feet she ran over towards the two men, "Gaara stop it!" she grabbed his shoulder and he tightly spun around, letting Ajax slump to the floor. Unable to control himself and his unrelenting rage he threw Sakura across the room and through the wall.

Sakura dazed, got up on her feet and furiously glared at the Kazekage, "what in the name of Suna has come over you?" She was vaguely aware of her vision becoming blurred and fought against the unconsciousness her mind wanted to fall into.

"You were kissing a student!" He roared, furiously hurt that she would betray him.

"He kissed me" she yelled back, "we were doing CPR today as my lesson plan stated"

"It takes two mouths to kiss!" he hissed back.

"It only takes one" she retorted weakly as a blazing headache engulfed her and she began to sway.

"Then why didn't you fight back!"

"Because I was shocked and if I did hit him, he would die from the crushing blow because of my strength."

Gaara noticed her neck become covered in blood and her face paled,

_What have I done?_

Sakura unable to fight the black darkness succumbed to it and felt the rush of the floor come up to meet her. Unknowingly she was caught in the arms of a guilt-ridden Kazekage.

He turned to see the terrified faces of the students and barely looked over at Ajax, "Class dismissed." A swirl of sand engulfed him and soon the only evidence that he was there was a broken wall and a few blood spatters.

* * *

Gaara gently laid her down on his bed and began to look her over. She had a minor cut on the back of her head and a bruise was beginning to form across her back in a sickly green color. 

**Look at what you did!**

_I didn't mean to hurt her_

**But you did**

_Do you think she will forgive me?_

**Depends on how you apologize. **Shukaku didn't like the self-loathing stage Gaara was heading in so he chimed in again, **hey cheer up kid. Knowing her, she will forgive you if you explain that you did what you did because you love her.**

_But she might see it as an exscuse._

**If she was smart enough to figure it was me talking to her than you, I am pretty sure she can determine if you're lying or not. Can you see yourself living without her? You were broken before she came, hell I was too! Now tell me you don't want to apologize to her? I mean, once you do, you guys can have mad make-up sex!**

A groan alerted Gaara into the real world and saw Sakura weakly opening her eyes and when she made to move her lips, Gaara put a finger on her lips, relishing in the feel of them.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I was just angry that someone else was able to claim your lips before me. And even though we've only known each other for a few weeks I feel as though we knew each other for decades."

Sakura removed his fingers from her lips and weakly smiled, "it's okay Gaara. And I want you to know I don't see Ajax like that nor will I ever, but I am not sure of my feelings for you-"

Gaara cut her off with a gentle kiss his lips slowly moving against hers and it didn't take long for Sakura to respond. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck pushing him deeper into the kiss while her lips moved against his.

**Use your tongue baka!**

Gaara slowly licked her bottom lip causing a small moan to come from deep within Sakura's throat allowing him to enter and with her own, beckoned him in. Her curious hands slowly wandered down his chest and under his shirt. Slowly she rubbed her skilled hands across his chest making him grunt in response and he gently laid her under him allowing his hands to slowly feel their way down her hips. Sakura let out another groan as Gaara moved his mouth to suck and nip on her ear, his growing erection rubbed against her inner thigh and he almost exploded from the pleasure right then. His mind slowly began to cloud over as she rubbed herself against him pleading for more contact.

The sudden coolness on his upper torso alerted him of Sakura's blatant discard of his shirt.

"Sakura" he huskily called her name as he cupped her breasts sucking on the junction of her neck.

"Gaara" she gasped back, throwing her head to the side to allow more pleasurable access to his amazing mouth.

"I want you" he growled as he removed her shirt, "I need you" he removed her bra and slowly moved his mouth over one of her pleading peaks, "your mine" he growled as he nipped at her nipple and soothed it with his tongue lapping it like a kitten with a saucer of milk.

"G-Ga-ara!" her chest was heaving in anticipation and Gaara's heightened senses could smell her arousal leaking between her legs. He moved his hands down towards her pants and ran a finger across the waist band earning a whimper from the woman below him. He went up to her ear,

"What do you want?" he teased.

"To" she gasped as he bit her earlobe and struggled to formulate a comprehensible sentence, "ugh" she rubbed her hips against his erection begging, "take me" she cried with her eyes lidded with lust.

"As you wish" he ripped off her pants and the smell of her fluids intoxicated him in a euphoric pleasure and he smirked in satisfaction with himself for causing her such pleasure.

A knock sounded at his apartment door and Temari's voice cried out, "Gaara? Are you here?"

Gaara growled in annoyance as he slowly ascended back into reality only just realizing how far he went with Sakura and blushed at the thought of how far they could've gone.

"Gaara" Sakura whispered, "what-what happened?"

"Shh" he quieted her with his hand waiting for Temari to leave and hearing a string of curses and the faded footfalls he let go.

He turned to see a blushing Sakura shifting uneasily, "I" he took a deep breath as he felt her rub against him, "am in season Sakura, and it's becoming harder for me to control my urges. My emotions will gradually increase as each day progresses, and I am sorry for this."

Sakura gently caressed his cheek and he lent in to her touch slowly rubbing against her palm with his eyes closed. He savored it, afraid it would be the last time she willingly touched him.

"Gaara" she softly spoke, "whatever happens will happen and there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Gaara felt his soul soar and he began to ponder how he ever deserved such a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman. He opened his eyes,

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Gaara, do you truly like me or am I just a person to settle your demonic urges?"

"You're my everything Sakura, not some stupid whore. I respect you."

"Then we should take this relationship day by day."

"Are we…more than friends?"

She smiled, "yes Gaara, I believe we are."

**Oh smuttiness and sorry people for this LIME, but it's not quite ready for Sakura and Gaara to finally do the sideways tengo. There's many other challenges they should face before they discover if they're truly right for one another.**

**I once again want to say thank you to all of you reviewers and mostly towards crazyanimeidiotnumberone for this brilliant concept that I just took and ran with it. I would like to hear from all of you people and your suggestions are like chocolate, once you get a taste of it, you can never get too much of them!**

**So please review!**

**Thanks!**

**PS I'll be going to band camp, wootness! So I wont be able to update for awhile.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Uses of Sand at a Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**yawns, man I'm tired, working full time and other stressful things have been frying my brain cells to complete and utter mush**

**ANY WAYS, I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ****Pomegrante**** FOR THIS STORY'S THEME…ENJOY!**

**WARNING: LEMON

* * *

**

Gaara sat at an oval table, completely and utterly bored out of his mind. The dull droning of an elder seemed to tempt him into a welcoming slumber…or at least a meditation and so he just kept his gaze on the polished black table as though he were looking over the budget sheets like a good kazekage would.

He stole a sideways glance at Sakura and inwardly smirked. Her eyes were raptly paying attention while writing notes whenever a sentence caught her fancy. A note book was on her right side ready for the presentation she would give after the head of finances was done. Which for Gaara, he hoped it would be soon.

**Or do we? **Shukaku's voice held an eerie playfulness to them and Gaara, finding his attitude peculiar, allowed for elaboration in hopes that perhaps he'd have a distraction until the elder was done. **She's right besides us…in a skirt no less, and what do I spy with my eye? Oh yes a mini skirt that's hiked up enough to see a little bit of her panties. It's a shame though…**

_What?_

**They seem a bit too dry for my liking.**

_I don't like where this is going._

**Hey you wanted entertainment kid, you've got it. Plus I'm in the mood for a little foreplay.**

Gaara inwardly smirked in agreement allowing his mating instinct to take control for the time being.

He glanced over towards the object of his desire and noted how stern she looked,

_Well we'll have to fix her of that_

Idly, his hand wandered over her thigh, squeezing it as if he were comforting her before she began her lecture.

Sakura was caught unaware jumped to her feet while discretely smacking his hand away.

"You shouldn't stand up so abruptly Ms. Haruno, it's bad manners and unbecoming of a lady!" The balding elder stated as the other five wrinkled prunes nodded in agreement, each with a snooty sneer on their sagging faces.

She nodded curtly while brushing a stray strand away from her face in mild frustration. "Well, then, let's begin! If you could please turn to page five of the handout, section T should be a good place now…"

Her voice faded as Gaara began a new strategy seeing as she wont sit down,

**She's a smart cherry blossom**

_Unfortunately for her, she's not good enough._

Gaara's gourd occupied the corner wall closest to him and immediately the cork popped and a few handfuls of sand made their way to his target. Slowly the sand made their way up her leg caressing her smooth skin. Gaara let a small smirk adorn his face as he noticed her squirm and sent him an indignant look. Her voice remained steady as if mocking him of his inability to please his woman and he growled.

The sand, at his whim, began to caress her opening in lazy patterns causing Sakura's voice to hitch. She immediately grabbed the edge of the table and closed her eyes to take in the sudden pleasurable feeling. Fiercely she bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as she felt the rough pinch on her bundle of nerves. Her hips wanted to buck wildly but she remained still not wanting the elders to see nor allowing Gaara the pleasure of knowing how much she enjoyed this.

"Ms. Haruno are you alright?"

"Yes Sakura are you? You seem a bit…hot"

_Damn him!_ She brokenly thought.

Gaara smirked unabashed by her death glare and he sent his sand in a hard motion into her and she gasped throwing her head back. Her neck was exposed to Gaara and his urge to mark her as his territory overwhelmed him and he thrust his sand into her harder earning another gasp as she bucked her hips against the edge of the table.

Gaara, noticing the perplexed stares growled,

_NO one will see my woman like this except for me!_

"Get out" he growled narrowing his eyes at the five elders,

"But sir, there's something wrong with-"

"I said OUT!" He bellowed.

Almost immediately the five left and he stood there for a moment glaring at the door.

A soft moan brought him back to reality,

"G-Uh-rraaa!" She ground her hips into the edge of the table. Her bright green eyes were now darker and half lidded in ecstasy. Her legs shook as a sign that she was drawing close towards release.

Gaara walked over towards the stunning kuniochi and laid her on the carpeted floor. Her musky smell overrode his senses and he carelessly ripped off her panties and stared at her swollen opening, weeping for release.

His sand moved out and Sakura cried in protest, only to rapidly return to moaning loudly as it was replaced by Gaara's mouth. She gripped his red hair and bucked her hips seeking release from the over-whelming desire burning at the pit of her stomach.

Gaara nibbled at her bud thoroughly enjoying the cries of ecstasy she gave out while calling his name. Inserting his tongue further into her swollen mound he couldn't help but let out a moan himself as her bitter juices assaulted his senses and greedily he lapped and gently bit anything within his reach.

With a muffled cry, she gave and soon wave after wave of her cum came at him and he lapped up every drop.

He looked up from her neatly trimmed curls and smirk at her reddened face. Sakura's chest heaved heavily as she came down from her peak and tried to glare at him, but a small smile on her face seemed to erase the intimidating look she was going for.

"Never-do that…to me…while in the middle of a…a meeting Gaara!" Her pants seemed to slow down and Gaara hovered over her, his cum soaked lips within millimeters of her own, "as you wish my cherry blossom" he slowly moved his lips over hers and felt her inquiring tongue enticingly licking herself off of his lips and he moaned,

"I need to have you Sakura" to emphasize his point, he ground his erect groin into hers and instinctively Sakura bucked her hips to meet him

"Then take me" she grasped onto his broad shoulders while grinding her hips into his, "make me cum" she whispered seductively into his ear.

Growling in response he reached towards his pant's button and zipper and slowly started to pull his pants down,

"Kazekage sir? I got a letter from the elders saying Sakura isn't feeling well and I came here to…uh…" The youngest of the council…and most perverted guy in Suna stepped in the room and took in the scene of a panting pink haired woman with legs spred out to see her folds and a fully erect Kazekage. The man's gaze couldn't be torn away from her openness and his nose began to bleed followed by a reaction south of his waist band.

Gaara smelled the lust radiating from the younger man and noticed where his eyes were glued to. Standing up, he flung his cloak over Sakura,

"No one looks at my woman, or has lustful thoughts of my woman." He shook with barely contained anger as his sand swirled around him, "no one!" He bellowed and within seconds the man was crushed and transported elsewhere.

"Gaara?" Sakura's soft voice filled the silent room.

He turned to see her sitting Indian style on the floor and almost instantly, his eyes softened and his anger long since forgotten.

"I'm sorry Sakura I-"

He was silenced by a chaste kiss and when he opened her eyes he saw her smirking like the Cheshire cat and leant in to blow on his ear and lightly nip at the over sensitive flesh, "let's finish this at my house after work."

He wrapped his arms around her curvaceous waist, "how about we finish this now?"

"I can't Gaara-kun, I am due at the hospital in five minutes." She gave his half-erect cock a little squeeze earning a hiss from his mouth, "tonight." And with that she disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Leaving behind a very sexually frustrated Kazekage.

* * *

**YET AGAIN ANOTHER INTERRUPTION, I SWEAR THOSE TWO HAVE THE WORST OF LUCK! NE? ANYWAYS, SCHOOL IS STARTING UP SO I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE…ALSO THERE'S SOME PERSONAL COMPLICATIONS GOING ON TO FACTOR IN MY INABILITY TO GET A CHAPTER OUT FAST ENOUGH, SO SORRY AHEAD OF TIME.**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT! HUZZAH! .**


	9. Chapter 8: Abduction!

**Disclaimer: Same as Usual**

**Sorry this is really short, but I wanted to update this fic for the sake of all my readers, and something is better than nothing right?**

* * *

When she appeared in the front office she immediately felt something was out of place. The room seemed uneasy in its silence; even the constant beeping of medical machines seemed to echo eerily down the vacant halls. Sakura kept her breathing under control as she continued to scan the room. No one was here, not even the receptionists. Her eyes caught a glare from the broken glass on the floor and slowly she bent down, grabbing a big part of the broken vase and slowly stood up while silently cursing her lack of weaponry.

A distortion in the atmosphere alerted her and on reflex she ducked and flung the sharp vase piece in the direction the kunai came from while catching said weapon with elegant ease. Rapidly she stood up poised and alert only to crease her brow in perplexity. No one was there, and oddly enough, neither was the shard.

"Looking for me?" A downward slice came from behind her and barely was she able to block it with the borrowed weapon. Metal clanged together in a deadly tune as both shinobi fought against the other's weapon.

"What are you doing here and who the fuck do you think you are coming into a hospital?" She pushed off him landing ten feet away. A complacent smile adorned her lips, "only cowards attack those who can't defend themselves." Rapidly, she began her hand signatures only to be stopped by his taunting voice,

"As you stated before kuniochi, this is a hospital and what are the chances of you missing and hitting a patient? Don't you care?" He rapidly formed a small jutsu, "I sure as hell don't."

Sakura glanced behind her to notice the cancer patient's ward, knowing if she moved everyone in there will die not from the weak jutsu, but from shock and exposure. Yet, if she didn't move, she'd be the recipient of a jutsu capable of knocking her out for a few moments and then who knows what would happen in that time period? Sure she could block it with an equal jutsu but when they collided there would be an explosion, if it was too strong her blast would knock down the ICU. And if hers was too weak then she wasted valuable chakra AND would be knocked out. Deciding on the lesser of the evils, she stood her ground and before darkness came upon her like a velvet curtain she spoke a deadly promise,

"you will regret the day you set foot on my hospital."

* * *

"There's something wrong" Gaara interrupted his sister. 

"What do you mean? I think adding a children's ward is a great idea, I mean the color scheme may seem bright but…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" He yelled while swiping the blue prints from his desk and onto the floor, "I CAN FEEL IT…" Gaara broke off with confusion clearly outlining his voice as his face was contorted in anger, "I can feel it Temari…right here" he covered his left chest feeling stupid he was receiving such consuming feelings.

A puzzled look adorned the eldest sibling's face and replied, "Your heart is hurting? Maybe we should see Sakura; she'd probably heal it up instantly."

Gaara nodded his head as the feeling became stronger with every mention of her name and Shukaku was oddly silent and for once in his life, Gaara found himself seeking the raccoon demon's council in such confusing matters.

_Shukaku_

…

_Shukaku show yourself now!_

Gaara relaxed as the similar demonic presence once again enveloped his senses and by the waves emitting from the demon, he knew the news was anything but good.

_What is it?_

**It's our soon-to-be mate**

_What's wrong? Is she all right? _

**She's not with us any longer**

_Are you saying she's…_

**Yes, she's been abducted**

Gaara let out a relieved sigh knowing that she was still alive before it rapidly vanished into full blooded hate,

_Who has her?_

**We have to go to the hospital and get the bastard's scent and once we find him…**

_He's a fucking dead man! No one touches my mate unless he wishes to die. And so help me if she even has a cut marring her perfect skin…_

**He'll die a very painfully slow death** Shukaku readily agreed, **Now what the hell are we still doing here in your office? Let's save our mate!**

Gaara looked towards his puzzled sister, "I'm going to find Sakura"

"She's at the hospital"

"No she's not" he responded coldly as he opened a window only sparing a brief glance towards his worried sister, "I will not be back for a while."

"But-" She ended her sentence when she saw her brother jump out the window and head towards the direction of the hospital, "what happened?"

She turned around to see her perplexed brother, Kankurou standing at the door,

"How'd he know Sakura had been abducted?"

Temari gasped at her little brother a bit peeved that she was the last to hear of this, "when did this happen and how come I wasn't informed of this earlier?!"

"I just found out on my way over there Tem-chan, how he knew…" he shrugged his shoulders letting the sentence to hang for her own deciphering.

Temari looked back at the window, "do you think our plan is working Kankurou?"

He smirked back at his sister and sauntered into the room, his usual arrogance in place, "of course, if he didn't care for her, he wouldn't personally go after her to save her ass."

"Sakura is strong" Temari mused, "that's why we picked her. I believe she doesn't need saving."

A snort emitted from Kankurou, "please, it's just your Amazonian complex…OUCH what the hell was that for?!" he yelled rubbing the big bump on his head.

"For being a masochistic jackass!"

* * *

**Sorry again for such a short chapter, again I thought I should update for all of you fantabulous readers! And I want to thank everyone for their support.**

**Unfortunately due to my current... drama I don't think I'll update as soon as I would like and I'm sorry for no lemon in this one, but there will be in the next one!**

**Keep on reviewing this story because I honestly value everyone's opinon and you are heard!**

**Thank you soo very much for understanding! I love you guys for everything you have and will continue to do to support me!**

**hugs!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Ajax

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::NOTE:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Huzzah, this one is out! And even longer than before. There's no lemon, sadly in this one because I cut that part out to incorporate it into the next chapter, because I thought it was better suited there anyways!**

**Next chapter wont be out until** _Courting the Cherry Blossom_** is updated.**

* * *

Sakura groaned into reality as blazing hot pain overtook her entire body. Slowly she moved her fingers wincing as they popped and crack. For a moment she debated wither or not to look down and when she did, a small grimace overtook her features. Her hands were crusted over with her own blood, the skin burnt, some places had welts and most had dead skin hanging off. She must've brought her hands up to deflect the attack and because they absorbed most of the hit, they suffered.

She let out a sigh as pain kept assaulting her hands and it seemed her chakra was non-existent to heal the wounds and if she didn't heal them quickly, they'll remain this way.

"There's no use in trying to heal them Haruno."

She snorted, "No shit, now tell me what the hell color of the sky is and maybe I'll give you a cookie?"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of a lady" the silhouetted figure leaned on the furthermost corner and nodded towards her, "the band on your wrist blocks all main chakra flows then slowly blocks the lesser chakra areas creating an undeniably cruel death within 24 agonizing hours of putting on that relic."

Sakura kept her face unmoved as she began thinking up an escape plan, but all of them required some chakra and if the man was right…then if she used her chakra it wouldn't make much of a difference and in fact speed up her dying process. She didn't want to lye around and wait for her death to come like some helpless doll, yet there seemed to be no plausible alternatives…

A glint caught her eyes, it was a bobby pin dangling on the tips of her bangs and that's when a plan of escape started to formulate, but to keep him none the wiser she began distracting him,

"Why am I here in the first place and who are you?"

"I believe you're in no position to ask questions-"

"Or else what?" she sneered, "you'll kill me?"

Nodding he answered, "I am Kabahl, a once prominent Sand shinobi from the clan of Shizuri." Sakura could feel his cold frown as he spoke the next lines venomously, "your boyfriend killed everyone of my clan while I was away. And when I returned, did I receive any praise for killing off a band of rogue shinobi on our borders? NO! INSTEAD HE THROWS ME OUT OF THE VILLAGE CLAIMING THAT MY CLAN WAS CONSPIRING AGAINST HIM!"

"Well were you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT"

"No I believe it is not either, but quite frankly I don't care" rapidly Sakura threw her boby-pins at Kabahl who put up his arms on reflex to block them, only to feel them deeply imbed in his now motionless right arm.

"You little bitch!" He ran down the hall hot on her heels, "you'll regret the day you ever attacked Shizuri Kabahl!"

_Talking in third person,_ she mused,_ as if he didn't constitute as a psycho already._ Turning another corner Sakura came to a dead end, _shit._ The maniacal laughter soon resounded throughout the dim corridor and immediately her stomach dropped knowing this would not bode well for her.

_Gaara_

* * *

He growled predatorily, his eyes were glowing an unnatural yellow as he further boosted his speed. He could feel her thoughts, her emotions and right now she was terrified.

"Damn bastard will pay!"

**Yes he will Gaara, first we'll tear off his limbs and then…**

Gaara spotted the abandoned castle and within seconds he was in the dusty greeting hall. Sniffing the air he went around in a circle before bounding down the hall on his left where her scent and the soon-to-be-dead man were. A feral growl erupted from his throat emitting an un-humanistic sound that echoed the halls.

A painful cry that stabbed him in the heart and her sobs made him explode the wall to his right, showing Sakura covered in fresh tears as his most hated rival smugly stood up and stared him in the face and tauntingly the man kicked her side keeping his eyes on Gaara,

"I'm surprised; you must've got to her before me. I would've liked de-flowing this delectable creature so tight and warm."

**Scratch that kit lets rip off his balls then his penis and nail them to his skull while we pull out his insides and set them on fire as he bleeds out.**

Gaara was too far gone to give a coherent thought and for once, willingly allowed Shukaku to have unrestrained control over his body.

And gleefully Shukaku emerged, "You're going to die bitch!"

Slowly the day was drawn out by a man in pain and the sadistic hissing and insults coming from an unrestrained raccoon demon…while the blossom slowly welted away in her self-made stupor and the ebbing chakra flow in her system.

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

A weak knock sounded at the Kazekage's office door. Inside, the room was shrouded in complete darkness; the drapes were drawn over the windows, papers lay scattered over the top of his desk untouched and the chair emptily facing the door.

Again, the weak knock sounded followed by an even weaker voice, "Kazekage-sama? Would you prefer I come back at a later time?" Again, no answer and the small woman left in a huff silently wondering what was causing their strong leader to become a recluse.

Gaara didn't know what to do. It had been three agonizing days and he hasn't visited her once at the hospital. He wasn't afraid, that he was sure of, but some unexplainable feeling…As if uncomfortable with the thought of visiting her, but why? Was it because Kabhal had raped her? Or was it what he said to him…about her being taken previously? Or was it guilt? Had he not been busy torturing Kabhal mercilessly, she wouldn't be in this delicate predicament. Her whole chakra system had to be redone, a difficult procedure no one in Suna was capable of, so he had to rely on the fact that she could heal herself, and from what he heard from Temari, she was doing just that.

Speaking of her,

"Gaara, you should visit her" Temari's soft voice broke the silence of the tower's rooftop.

"I never checked her medical record." His gaze completely broken with such emotions that up until then; were virtually non-existent. He was angry, confused, guilt-ridden and above all, concerned.

"She wasn't raped. You stopped Kabhal from going that far." Her face contorted into anger as she recalled the scene of her little brother carrying Sakura as if she were a life-sized doll and the rare helpless look that was plastered on his face…he didn't deserve this pain, Sakura didn't deserve the pain she's going through.

Her face slowly softened.

_Perhaps they can mend each other's soul…that could be the best and only medicine they need._

"We think within a day or two she could wake up and only then could we assess the psychological damages and get a personal statement from her account of the kidnapping."

Gaara solemnly nodded his head in comprehension and softly spoke, "it was because of me that she was hurt Temari…I don't deserve her nor does she need a monster like me to ruin her life…"

"Don't talk like that Gaara! It's her call as to whether or not she wants to be with you! Hell she's in a lot of bingo books herself, so it'd be just as dangerous if not more, to be associated with her. Use your brain! She's not only associated to Naruto, the Hokage, and the Copy-nin Kakashi, BUT also she's killed Sasori so Akatsuki may harbor ill-will towards her, amongst other groups from which she fought against.

"Besides, if she truly loves you and you truly love her…all of this wouldn't matter because somehow you'd find a way to make it work."

"hn."

Temari turned her back towards her little brother and before she left, she kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you at the hospital."

* * *

The time was a few hours past midnight. The halls of the hospital were seemingly empty with a scant amount nurses stationed on every floor. But all that didn't matter as he slipped through the window easily and silently walked towards her bed as though gliding on air with such swift movements.

The beeping and hum of the machines did little to ease his posture and tentatively, he reached out to her as though she were a mere figment of his imagination…and maybe it was, maybe he was hallucinating this whole ordeal to soothe the loneliness that never ceased to stab at his troubled soul.

But once his skin came into contact with hers, he knew she was real- that her pain-his pain at seeing her in pain, was real. Affectionately, he caressed her silky skin liking the contrast against his calloused fingertips so stained with blood against something seemingly pristine in its helpless beauty. There was no doubt even hooked up to wires she was still beautiful.

His heart clenched in lightheartedness as he gently ran his thumb over her parted lips and relished in the feeling of her hot breath against his cold skin.

"Sakura" he breathed out, "I think…" he struggled to find the right words to such a foreign feeling and when the word popped up, he sharply took an intake of air and slowly his words came out hesitant and in ponderous thoughtfulness, "I love you?"

Her eyes slowly opened, "Gaara?" and before he could respond, she was unconscious once again and he was confused as to what he said and why.

Swiftly, he jumped from her hospital window and took to the quiet rooftops of Suna, not once bothering to notice that his sister was looking at his retreating back with her lips moving into a beautiful smile before turning to look over her friend's condition.

He had much to mull over and being in her presence seemed to eradicate all coherent thought. He hoped beyond hope she wouldn't remember what he said that night, because he was unsure about this new feeling…perhaps love was too delicate…too strong of a word?

"Sakura" he growled out in confused hatred, "why do you make me feel so vulnerable? So weak? I am not weak, no one has that power to control me, no one!"

With a newfound burst of energy, he ran past the Suna gates and into the dessert never once looking back as he blindly charged into the cold night.

* * *

Her green eyes slowly opened and sluggishly, she pushed away strands of disheveled pink hair. Her curious eyes looked around the white-walled room frightened. There were machines next to her beeping, a curtain pulled around her and a strange man with dark hair looming over her with a brown flat object and writing something on it,

"wh-where am I?"

He smiled, "Sakura-san you're in the hospital."

"what's a hospital?"

Seeing his smile diminished made her uneasy and she began to apologize thinking she offended him, "I'm sorry sir…I didn't mean it in disrespect"

"What's your last name?" he pulled out a small cylindrical tube that emitted light and immediately she shrunk away in fear, a small eep escaped her lips.

"wh-what are you g-going to do to me?"

"I'm going to take care of you until you get back to normal."

"what?"

"You lost your memories Sakura-san. Apparently you also managed to forget certain items as well, like this completely harmless flashlight." He pointed to the tube in his pocket and she meekly nodded with wide eyes and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"W-will you help me?"

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, noting the small blush lining her cheeks. "I will do everything I can to help you." He smiled at her, "so may I re-introduce myself?"

She nodded.

"I am your student and voluntary doctor today Amari, Ajax, but you could call me Ajax."

"Ajax…I like that name." They both shared a genuine smile and as the day progressed they found each other's company comforting and enjoyed every minute, that is until Temari, who introduced herself to Sakura a few hours ago came in,

"Ajax visiting hours are over and Sakura needs her rest."

Giving one last smile to Sakura and a respectful bow towards Temari, he disappeared in cloud of smoke earning a gasp from the astounded cherry blossom.

"How'd he do that?!"

"He's a shinobi" Temari answered and Sakura nodded in brief understanding, recalling part of her conversation with Ajax.

"Can I tell you something?" Sakura whispered.

"Sure, what is it Sakura-chan?"

"I think I like Ajax."

Silence gripped the room and Temari soon left, looking for her little brother.

Sakura cannot fall in love with Ajax, not after what she had to do to make those two recognize one another as potential soul mates. But as the days past by, there was no sign of Gaara, forcing Temari to take on temporary kazekage roles, increasing the chance of Sakura falling for Ajax even more.

_Gaara, you better realize that you want her soon, because as the days past by, she's growing for another man…you're loosing the only good thing you have for yourself._

"HEY TEMARI! I NEVER KNEW YOU WORE GRANNY PANTIES!" Kankurou was waving her white-cotton panties in the middle of the hall as if they were a flag and she blushed in a mix of anger and embarrassment…those were strictly for her periods!

"KANKUROU GIVE THEM BACK!"

He stuck out his tongue childishly, "make me!"

Steam emitted from her ears and from nowhere, she pulled out her fans and smirked as she witnessed her little brother pale.

"Oh shit" and immediately began running away while she angrily chased him throughout Suna.

* * *

**_So reviewing would be really great, because support is really awesome to have! Tell me what you think or what you want to see in the upcoming chapters as far as lemons or conflict, or resolving conflicts go. I want this to be a story based on reasonable wants the reader desires to see, so your opinon is an awesome thing to hear, so "speak out!" As bob dylan would say!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Gaara's Sandy Return

**So this is THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Isn't it amazing? I hope everyone likes this! **

**ALSO I WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER, HOWEVER, FANFICTION WAS SCREWED UP AND IT WOULDN'T UP LOAD THIS! GRRR…**

**WARNING: LEMON! SOME CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER 18!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto (snaps fingers) shoot.**

**So whatcha waiting for? READ NOW!

* * *

**

Her hands were always being bandaged, it seemed as though they'd never return to normal and from what she heard…they were important for her line of work. But if she was so great of a doctor, how come she didn't have this chakra they were talking about, how come she couldn't magically heal like she's seen Temari do to her minor cuts? Was she truly that great or just that gullible? And who knows, they could be the enemy trying to brainwash her?!

But then Ajax would show up and she'd feel serene and fall into the normal routine of just talking and laughing while in the recovery room. It had been four days she's been conscious and a whole week since she arrived. But it seemed like more, and tries as she might; her gut was telling her something was amiss.

But what?

* * *

The harsh desert wind ruffled his ruby hair and spat sand in his face as though it were disgusted with him. The little sand particles stung his skin. Sure he could easily control the sand but he was deep in meditation and it seemed to be more important than what was going on currently in this world.

Somewhere in his foggy mind he kept track of the days he spent out there without food and drink, but due to Shukaku's abilities, he could go without such commodities for weeks on end without feeling fatigued.

So why was his gut wrenching with every breath he took? Why did he feel so ill at mind that not even extensive meditation could cure?

Was Sakura alright? She had to be, she is after all, Sakura.

**I say we head back runt. **

_All you want to do is get into her pants_

**Hey don't make me come out of this as the only one who thinks she's a hot piece of ass! It takes two to cooperate in this body!**

_She's not worth it._

**The pain? The pleasure? Have you not noticed her for more than her physical assets?**

_It's hard to see more when I have you in my head talking about the many ways you want to take her._

**Well I have noticed more than just that!** Shukaku gave a small grin, **she's smart and very sly a good quality to have in a mate so things wont get boring. Plus, she's not afraid to speak her mind and that temper is sexily challenging. Also, she can handle herself-**

_No she can't! Did you see her when we arrived? She nearly died and it was because of me!_

**She's also forgiving. **He pointed out, seemingly unfazed by Gaara's little pity-party. **If there's one quality I admire most is that she doesn't look at everything face-value, but gets to know the inner workings of everything before making her diagnosis of whether or not she likes the person. Listen runt!** He snarled in irritation to quiet Gaara from interrupting, what he thought, was an inspirational go-get-her speech.

**If she didn't like us, would she have panted before us, telling us to take her? She is a damn smart kuniochi who knows the repercussions of having a relationship with you, a Kazekage. Don't undermine her capabilities of discernment runt. Rather you need to evaluate yourself, not her. Because you don't see that she has her head in many bingo books as well.**

_Once she wakes up, she'll blame me._

**No, the only thing she'll blame you is for not being the first sight she sees.**

_You're, perhaps, right on this._

**Perhaps?! Runt, I'm always right.**

_hn. _Gaara stood from his spot on top of a sand dune and turned his head eastwards where Suna lay hidden behind the horizon. _Sakura, here I come._

* * *

Sakura laughed joyously at the punch line of Ajax's joke.

"That was quite humorous Ajax-kun."

He smiled as he caressed her slim fingers, "thank you Sakura-chan" she rested her head on his shoulder while gazing over the horizon. The setting sun was a fabulous clash of red, pink and purple hues.

"Temari wants to run a dialysis of me and what is inhibiting me from gaining my memories."

"Why do you sound hesitant blossom?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess to some degree I'm terrified, I mean what if I regain my memories and don't love you anymore?"

Ajax frowned, "that's what I want to talk to you about, Sakura-"

A huge blast of sand pelted Ajax away from Sakura, her scream of terror deafened by the roar of sand assaulting her lover.

"Ajax!"

Ajax jumped to the side and immediately formed a jutsu to manipulate boulders from the ground, and deftly threw them at the attacker. "SAKURA RUN!" Ajax yelled over the thunderous roar of smashing rocks. He snapped his head towards the direction of the attacker, deftly pulling out an array of senbon readying them with ease as he patiently waited for his attacker to show himself. He did not have to wait long when familiar red hair, followed by the seething gaze of pale jade orbs revealed themselves and for a moment he faltered,

"Sir?"

A predatory growl so deafening left the Kazekage's throat and tore through Ajax's very core. Eyes widening as the red head charged with blinding speed created little room to avoid a deadly attack, but he did so as swiftly as he could before pushing off the ground and landing on a rooftop of a nearby building, "Kazekage-sama if you'll listen-"

He was interrupted by a storm of sand swirling about him, knowing his lord's attack as the ever famous sand-coffin technique; he rapidly formed seals to counter it with his own earthly attacks and encased himself in rock to prevent the deadly attack from laying its blow upon him.

"Sir!" He yelled once again, "I do not wish to fight you!"

"No ONE TOUCHES HER BUT ME!" He yelled in blind fury and kept attacking Ajax with his sand.

Ajax kept dodging and parrying attack after attack with his own techniques; summoning rocks, boulders, and clay to help him.

"IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT HER" he began, "THEN YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THERE AT THE HOSPITAL THE DAY SHE AWOKE! YOU, INSTEAD OF I, WOULD'VE HELPED HER REGAIN HER MEMORIES!" His throat began to burn from the yelling but he kept going, "I DO NOT LOVE HER LIKE A LOVER SHOULD GAARA-SAN! BUT MERELY AS A SISTER!"

"A coward's way out through lies!" He yelled back, finally catching Ajax in his sand's pressing grip, soon following the slow process of bones breaking.

"STOP!" A female's voice screamed. Both men stopped all that they were doing to see the crying pink-haired woman on her knees crying, "please…just stop." She shook from terror and Gaara's heart wrenched tightly against his chest as her watery gaze met his emotionally ridden eyes,

"Gaara?" she meekly questioned before gripping onto her head. "UGH!"

"Sakura!" Gaara's gaze turned to Ajax who crawled his way over towards her, both his legs broken in several places. Ajax looked up at Gaara and offered a small smile, "she's regaining her memories."

He stiffly nodded before asking a question lined with venom towards his adversary, "you had no other intentions than that of a friend towards her?"

"No, I had intentions of that as a brother. She's dear to me, but I don't believe in taking advantage of a girl in such a delicate stage." His face contorted to that of displeasure, "after that accidental kiss, I figured I was…well…gay. I didn't mean to make her think otherwise."

Gaara pulled him by the scruff of his neck and growled, "you better not be lying."

"Ask your brother." Ajax blushed, "he and I are…together."

* * *

Gaara sat in the corner, covered by shadows as he watched Sakura peacefully sleeping. Each fall and rise of her chest enticed him to do many things to her body, but refrained from doing so, not sure when she'd wake up and if she really regained her lost memories. He hoped to kami she did, because the mating season was at its peak and he found himself aroused at every female he encountered and nearly jumped Kori, his sister's secretary, who was wearing a very revealing tank top.

A groan alerted him of Sakura's slow ascension into the waking world and he tensed, unsure of what he should be doing at the moment or if he should just sit there and wait for her to acknowledge his presence. He shook his head and stood up in stealthy silence and showed up by her side within an instant.

"Gaara" she whispered with hurt lining her voice, "where were you?"

"…Hn." His response gripped her heart in an unrelenting hold of untold pain. She formed her own theory on why he didn't show up the day she came out of her coma, but it was too painful to acknowledge. She turned her back towards him and whispered,

"Please, I'm tired Gaara. Can you just leave me alone so I can sleep peacefully?"

"Hn" he stood up, not even glancing towards her as he left the room. Even when he heard a small sob escape from her, he didn't go back in. He had too much to figure out, and even if his heart felt as though it were being suffocated, he continued walking down the hall.

"I can't Sakura…not yet."

* * *

It's now two days later. Gaara had locked himself in his office refusing to see anyone unless they were of male gender. Thinking of his behavior as odd Temari and Kankurou discussed the situation in hushed voices outside his door,

"who the hell stuck a condom up his ass?" Kankurou hissed.

"He's just confused over these feelings."

"I say he's done fucking up his only chance of getting one hell of a girl! Instead he should concentrate on fucking her!"

"Your ever vulgar vocabulary never ceases to astound me" she rolled her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose in agitation. "We need to do something."

"Like what? Get him jealous? I've tried that and that nearly killed my boyfriend!"

"_I_ nearly killed him myself" Temari sent a glare towards her younger brother, "we need a simple plan."

"Yeah well that's what you said when you decided to get rid of over half our medical staff, noooo that's not too complicated especially when it placed Suna in a dire situation" he mocked.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I don't have the recipe!" she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay let's refocus shall we dear sister? What we need is a simple plan-"

"That's what I-" Temari was shushed by her brother and growled in irritation.

"How about we tell Sakura to meet us in room number 304?"

"The secluded room on the top floor? But that's reserved for VIP's."

"Exactly!" Kankurou exclaimed with childish glee shinning in his eyes, "it's a cozy room with a sofa-bed. Also the room is chakra proof and is on a time lock. Once set, it won't open from either side until the time is done!"

"Kankurou, I must admit this is surprising-"

"I know"

"-Especially when you're usually a brain-dead twit. Seems as though it's still functioning every once in a while."

"Hey I take offence to that!"

"Shut up and get Gaara, I'll get Sakura into the room."

"Alright, break!" Kankurou pushed himself off the desk he was sitting on and twisted the door knob, "let operation Fuck the Fucker begin!" and with that he barged in Gaara's office.

Temari only shook her head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Temari I don't see anyone here in need of a life-or-death heart reconstruction?"

"Oh well. Have fun!" With that she slammed the door and turned the time lock set to 24 hours. She then turned to her smirking brother and smiled herself while she brushed her hands together, "I left food in there to sustain them and took out any and all potential murder weapons including the table."

"And Gaara should awake in a few moments" he slung an arm over her shoulder, "a job well-done Tem."

"You weren't so bad yourself" she smiled as they walked down the hallway together.

* * *

Gaara awoke to the sound of pounding followed along with a string of curse words from Sakura's mouth,

"Damn it Temari let me the hell out of here or so help me I will rip out your intestines and strum them on a guitar!"

"Why haven't you used your chakra?" Gaara stood up, his cold voice turned Sakura around and she glared at him while sharply waving her hand at the door,

"Do you think I haven't tried?! I've tried everything to get out of here!"

"Away from me?"

Her eyes softened a moment before hardening, "If I remember correctly it was _you_ running from _me._"

Gaara felt a stabbing sting in his chest but other than that, nothing he did betrayed the calm and cold exterior Sakura was seeing, "So now the great Haruno Sakura is running?"

She snorted in distain. She long since abandoned all hope of escaping and slid down the wall opposite of Gaara, "I never run." Her icy glare froze Gaara to the spot as she continued, "what I do is know when there's no hope in a relationship, there's no use in pursuing it."

"hn."

"That's all you do now?" she laughed in a mocking manner, "we went too fast and I fell too fast for someone who wont even be by my side in my sickest hour. How could I be so foolish?"

"Hn."

Again she spoke in a sarcastic manner, "shock me, say something intelligent!"

"I WAS AFRAID!" Gaara roared, "WHAT COULD I DO? EMOTIONS WERE NOT ANY TROUBLE FOR ME BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG! DAMNIT SAKURA, I WAS FINE! I WAS-"

"You were a broken vase." She quietly answered, "yet so was I. You don't think I was terrified of a relationship with you? Do you not know the pain I went through with Sasuke affected my outlook on dating in general? I didn't want that same aching heartbreak I had back then! But the way you made me feel…made it worth everything because I felt loved and wanted. I thought I found my knight in shining armor, one who would be there when the sleeping princess awoke from a horrific spell." Her vacuous laughter echoed the room, "how stupid? You, Shukaku no Gaara, are not capable of loving anyone…especially me."

Before she could react, Gaara shoved her against the wall with his hands holding her arms parallel to her shoulders. His face was mere inches from hers, his breathing was short and forced while hers where long and heartbroken,

"listen to me Sakura. I never meant to hurt you, but I needed to sort these feelings out because unlike you, I am not used to this intimate of a relationship-let alone any relationship at all. And I'm sorry for leaving you in the hospital." His voice faded into a husky whisper, "but I'm here now and I'll be damned if I allow another man to touch you ever again…I love you far too much to see you with anyone else."

"Gaara-" her voice was cut off by a delicate kiss. Tantalizingly slow, Gaara moved his moist lips over Sakura's petal-soft ones in an elegant waltz filled with a loving passion that seemed to burn deep in their souls. Sakura threaded her fingers through Gaara's hair as he gently caressed her hips. A soft moan resounded from the depths of her throat and Gaara's tongue licked her bottom lip for consent but didn't wait for a response as he sucked on her lower lip as though he were a parched man in need of her rich honey. Sakura parted her lips for air allowing Gaara's tongue to slither in and caress her own with unmatched tenderness and shoved her hips into his pelvis,

"G-aara" she gasped while pulling away from him. His only response was an animalistic grunt as he took to nipping her neck affectionately. "Bed" she moaned out as he licked a sweet spot at the junction of her neck and shoulders.

"To…Far" he growled out between kisses, "floor…is…good" Her hips grinded into his and he nearly lost control as a burst of animalistic instincts assaulted him.

Slowly-lovingly he lowered the both of them onto the floor and began to take her top off while focusing attention on her neck where he'll soon mark her as his. Soon her top flew off leaving her upper torso clad in wrappings on her chest and he growled in irritation as he pulled out a kunai and ripped the bindings off. Her breasts bounced free of their constrictions and he immediately began to kneed them in slow movements trying to memorize the silky texture and his male ego increased as her moans escalated in pleasure.

Sakura arched her back wanting more of his magical hands. "Gaara" her hands traversed on their own accord and soon she felt the hard texture of his pectorals and abdomen, relishing in the feel of them rippling under her tender touch. She was transfixed with her administrations that she failed to notice that she was fully de-clothed until Gaara's calloused hand stroked her abdomen and a satisfied purr came from him as she called his name once again in drunken ecstasy. Slowly he bypassed her trimmed curls and traced her entrance with a lazy finger,

"Gaara-!"

He hushed her with a delicate kiss and continued with his earlier administrations and slowly entered her with one finger.

As if on instinct, Sakura spread her legs wide, wanting more of his touch and he complied by adding two more fingers while thrusting hard as her hips rose to match his pace.

Her pants became feverish as the coil in her abdomen began constricting almost painfully until he hit her spot and all cohesive thought left her as she exploded with unmatched fervor and Gaara growled approvingly as he smelt her wet opening and eagerly licked it free of the juices before returning a fevered kiss to her lips, his member poking at her toned abdomen told her he needed release as well and so her hands made there way to it. She looked at him wearing a devilish grin as she gripped onto it and his head tossed back in pleasure,

"S-sakura" he rasped out thrusting into her hand. He needed release, but not like this. He pulled out of her hand and positioned near her entrance and looked at her, "we can't go back" his husky voice broke through her pants,

"do it" she cried in impatience and soon she gripped his sweat slicked shoulders as untold pain ripped through her body with his single thrust. She could feel her walls constrict around him and after a moment she found it to be a pleasing feeling and thrust up into his hips.

His mouth bit down on her neck a he roughly began to thrust into her opening. He needed to release…he needed to fulfill his duty as mate…he needed her.

Both of their breathing became erratic while they both sought for their climatic releases and soon found it with another thrust, and they both came together in a bliss-filled haze.

"Sakura!"

"Gaara!"

Minutes later, Gaara pulled out of Sakura and rolled her onto his chest, his breathing stabilizing while hers was still erratic and he smirked in satisfaction at his mate's contended demeanor. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him,

"I love you Gaara" she whispered.

"I love you too Sakura."

* * *

**So what do you think? Hmm I'm thinking of ending this series here, should I?? And if not, then what else would you like to see out of this pair? Of course if you want me to continue I will only do (at the max) 2-3 more chapters. Perhaps more if anyone wanted a sequel..?**

**Also I rather like Ajax, despite everyone detesting him, but he's gay! I thought it was a funny twist to this story because he reminds me of my friend! Hahaha, okay I'm done…**

**RATING WOULD BE STUPENDOUS!**


	12. Concerning Authors Everywhere

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:

* * *

**

This is an authors note that does not regard this story not another chapter...if you arent interested then you have my best wishes and my hopes that you find great stories.

Now on to the serious part of my post

Recently there has been some very bad behavior centered in the naruto fan fiction area and this is what i really wanted to address. It is not our purpose as authors or readers to discourage another author from ever writing again, the purpose of the review button first and foremost is to 'gently' encourage the writing of others either through praise for the things you like or to delicatly point out areas where improvement is necessary from a factual standpoint...Opinions are necessarily discouraged. But recently some people who happen to be authors themselves have gone so far past the mark of decency that they have turned to bashing their fellow writers even going so far as to get ther friends and dare i say it...cronies to do the same.

I have recently come across a page titled the "unreccomended list" and even despite the fact that i am on it...Shame on you. You should know better then that, it is rude and childish and beyond the pale, your actions are a detriment to yourself and your readers and only show what a petty and unforgiving person you are.

Personally I am proud to be on that list because i stand there with some of the greatest writers in the naruto fan ficiton world, I dont care how many of my stories you put there i will still consider it an honor being ranked with people like Tsukashi and Leafygirl along with some of the other amazing authors and stories i dont have time to name.

I only ask that those people who have seen this list repudate it because it hurts more then just the author it hurts their strories and that in turn hurts the readers, things like this should be discouraged. I also refuse to sink to this persons level...i dont throw poo back at monkeys just cause they threw poo at me. I only have to say that i really like your stories and I dont know why you feel its necessary to act this way

And again

Shame On you

I just ask that any other authors who feel the same please post this note in their stories or at the end of their chapters. We have to let people like this know that its not ok to bash or flame and that it wont be tolerated any more.

Thank you and have a good day

and rememeber as always Happy reading/writing

Krickitat

Oh and P.S if your gunna bash me then i ask that you please take the courtesy to spell my name right.

its K R I C K I T A T

* * *

**AUTHORS LIKE US ARE SICK AND TIRED OF THESE PEOPLE SO PLEASE RESPECT US AND WHAT WE DO. **

**I.PLEAD.IGNORANCE

* * *

**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, I THINK I WILL DO A SEQUEL TO MY GAARAxSAKURA STORY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE**

**I.E. SASUKE EVIL OR NOT,**

**OTHER CHARACTERS,**

**PROBLEMS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THEM EXPIERIENCE ETC.**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT!

IT'S OUT! THE SPIN OFF THAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE SEQUEL OF **TO MEND A BROKEN SOUL**, IS OUT CALLED: **PETAL SOFT CRIMSON!** Support this new fic and tell me your opinons of what you want to see (after reading it o'course). This is an interactive story in which your opinions will mold the story much like you guys did in TMABS.

Petal-Soft Crimson** and I think this will have far more conflicts in it in which Sakura and Gaara's relationship will be constantly put through the test and the question will be…is their relationship strong enough to survive or will fate drive a wedge between them?**

**Don't worry the quirky humor will still be there! ;)

* * *

**

**I.Plead.Ignorance

* * *

**


End file.
